


Come Away With Me

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball AU, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Smut, Vegebul Summer Prompt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Summer has arrived and it's Vegeta’s last chance to have fun before his last year in college starts and he has to consider his future, but he never expected to fall for the daughter of his family's enemy, Bulma Briefs. His summer takes a wicked turn as he tries to convince the blue haired beauty to come away with him.Vegebulocracy 2019 Summer Prompts





	1. Jetskis and Sunbathing

The hot sun was beating down on his body as the wind whipped against his face, sprinkles of salty sea water sprayed him every time he turned his jet ski at sharp angles. Vegeta enjoyed every moment of it, the speed gave him a sense of freedom he hadn’t felt in a long and helped him to forget all about his cares as deep lung fulls of tangy air relaxed his mind, body and soul. It was summertime before his senior year, and in a year’s time he would graduate from West City University and prepare for law school, so now was the only time for him to have fun and enjoy the little freedom he had before his responsibilities became his sole priority. 

“Vegeta! Let me ride with you!” He heard a rowdy feminine voice call out to him. He looked back at the small but classy yacht where his friend Raditz was lounging on a chair sipping a beer and a blonde woman he had picked up named Launch was waving to Vegeta, leaning over the edge enthusiastically. Raditz had a thing for blonde women that was borderlined on obsession which had something to do with a certain woman that got away, though Raditz never spoke about her. Which was just fine for Vegeta… until they became his problem. The moment Raditz had introduced the boar of a woman to him, she had tenaciously clung to him like rabid dog with a bone. According to her, she liked his handsome, wild, villainous face and thought he would be a good way to kill time this summer. Her attempts at seducing him had left a bad taste in his mouth and Raditz was left pouting at the turn of events, she was the only thing that was threatening to spoil his vacation.

Vegeta smirked at the blonde who wore a green strapless bikini over lithe body that didn’t leave much to the imagination and he jetted toward the boat at a high speed, quickly turning at a hard angle. A spew of frothy water doused the uncouth woman and Vegeta let out an evil chuckle when he heard her scream in outrage, viciously screeching hateful words that would make a sailor blush. Vegeta decided to abandon his friend and the classless woman and headed toward shore, jumping off the jet ski as soon as he came toward coast and abandoned it in the white sand. 

The beach was filled with the creme de la creme of society, exclusive to people like himself, sons and daughters of famous politicians, celebrities, and tycoons that held the world in the palm of their hands. There were very few people that he didn’t already know at this beach, but he ignored them all as he made his way over to the large inland beach bar that had a soft wood deck with wicker chairs facing the water under the shadow of the straw hut roof. On the inside were small, glass top tables with the same wicker chairs arranged around the open space in front of the wood paneled bar as colorful lanterns strung together hung from the ceiling. It was purposely made to look like a commoners beach bar for the spoiled tyrants to experience the world of the common man, but the drinks and food were created by some of the best chefs and bartenders money could buy.

He went straight to the bar and knocked on the counter to get the bartender’s attention. The tanned, blonde man behind the bar who wore nothing but a tight red speedo, came over to him with a bright smile. “What can I get you?”

“Whiskey, double,” Vegeta grumbled softly. The man placed a glass in front of him and grabbed a bottle of fine age whiskey from underneath the counter, pouring a generous amount with a warm grin. Vegeta ignored him and tossed back the drink, slamming it down noisily when he finished. “Another.”

When his drink was poured, he grabbed it as he turned around and leaned against the bar to take in the scene before him. There were many other college students here enjoying the sun and sea, playing beach volleyball, swimming or playing water games, mingling with one another in their cliques. They all bored him. Everyone wanted something from each other, fame, money, power, glory… everyone was the same. Vegeta sighed as he tipped his whiskey back, taking his time to enjoy the rich flavor on his tongue. When he turned to the bar, someone caught his eye on the deck which continued down into a strip of an area that was lined with lounge chairs out in the sun accompanied with straw umbrellas lying over head.

A woman his age was lying on one of those chairs, she had a lush body in skin that gleamed porcelain white despite her seemingly fondness for sunbathing. She wore pink bikini bottoms that hung low on her ripe, wide hips only held together by strings and a matching triangle bikini top decorated with a string of beads around her neck that clung to her large breasts which threatened to spill out. But what really caught his attention was her pretty features in a heart-shaped face, she had what appeared to be large eyes, a small straight nose, and pink pouty lips. Her hair was a beautiful color of sky periwinkle blue cut in the long pixie style parted to one side. She had her arms up over head as though pushing her pretty body up into the sun, gathering energy like a flower.

He had never seen her before, but he instinctively knew that she was different from the rest, her body language seemed relaxed and unfazed with the predatory eyes of those around her. She was beautiful and she unwittingly called him to her. Vegeta put his glass down and rolled his shoulders in preparation to talk to the sun nymph. He took a step toward her direction when a young man in dark green swim trunks with long black hair and cross shaped scar on his cheek ran up to her. He called out to her, but Vegeta couldn’t hear what he had said and she opened her eyes to reveal warm ocean blue eyes that seem to hold the truths in the world. 

Vegeta smirked slightly when her expression turned to slight annoyance at the man that was now standing in front of her, blocking her sun. He couldn’t look away from the fire that alighted in her eyes as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips to dig into the man in front of her. Vegeta had never seen such passion in another before and he felt it resonate with his soul. He had to know her. Vegeta was about to make his way to her again but she abruptly stormed away from the young man and from him. Vegeta frowned, unable to follow as the other man ran after her trying to placate her temper. Vegeta sighed in annoyance but he had a feeling he would be seeing her again, his gut was never wrong. He turned back to the bartender and ordered another drink when he heard a cheerful voice call out to him. “Vegeta! Vegeta! You’ll never guess what I have!”

Vegeta turned with his drink in hand and saw his friend Kakarot bounding over to him full speed. Vegeta took a look of martyrdom as he drank his whiskey, his friend a bundle of energy stopped in front of him with excitement clearly etched on his face. Vegeta rolled his eyes before he took in his friend's wild hair and gave insufferable sigh, "What is it Kakarot?" 

Kakarot grinned boyishly, "I got an invitation to a party from a good friend!" 

"Oh? And who is this friend and why should I care?" Vegeta said as threw back his drink, maybe if he could down enough of them he would be able to handle Kakarot’s puppy like nature. 

"As for my friend, that's a secret, but what I can tell ya is that it's a masquerade party!" Kakarot said as he took the stool beside Vegeta. 

"Again, why should I care?" Vegeta rumbled in frustration, he really wished he could be with that blue haired nymph rather than talking to his friend. 

"Well, it's a Briefs party," Kakarot grinned knowingly as Vegeta’s head snapped toward him. 

"How the hell did you get an invitation to a Briefs party?" Vegeta frowned in shock. 

"Like I said, a friend gave it to me, they told me to bring some people over so it wouldn't get boring," Kakarot explained as he turned to call the bartender over. 

Vegeta took in his words and smirked, "I see, and I'm sure having a Prince mingle among them would liven the party." 

"Now Vegeta, I know you guys have your… problems, but don't do anything to spoil the fun," Kakarot scolded lightly. 

"Hn, I am the fun, Kakarot," Vegeta said with a twinkle in his eye. 

It was a well known fact that the Briefs and Prince families had a rivalry that was known to all. Vegeta’s family was made of military bred, politicians that were the most influential in the world while the Briefs were the richest people on the planet. They made their fortune by creating the most advanced technology from everyday household appliances to military grade weapons, but they were privately owned and unaffiliated with any one government. However, recently their company had been moving away from their weapons technology and focused on scientific pursuits like aerospace. Their goody two shoes nature rubbed his father the wrong way, they could rule the world and they would remind them every chance they got with some new invention or publicly decrying some of his father's policies or the scientists that worked under him. 

An opportunity to sneak into one of their parties had Vegeta smirking maliciously, they would have no idea that they would be rubbing elbows with their most hated enemy. Vegeta chuckled in glee, the day was beginning to look brighter. 


	2. Popsicles and Fireflies

The white luxury beach house was massive with circular side structures pushing out the front that had arches along the bottom while the top two stories were covered in glass windows. The main house also adorn the same glass windows that gleamed from the setting sun while surrounded by colorful tropical flowers and perfectly situated palm trees. Vegeta wanted to be dismissive but he couldn’t help but admire the beautiful structure which was elegant, pleasant to the eyes and not ostentatious, the Briefs certainly had taste.

For the masquerade, Vegeta wore a tight fitting tuxedo and a blue venetiain mask with gold trim and decorative spirals along the edges. He adjusted his gold cuff links that sported his family’s crest that had been passed down through the generations. He smirked at the thought that his identity was clear as day but he doubted anyone would notice the small detail or possibly recognize it. He leaned back against one of the arches in the shadows, waiting for his friends to appear.

“Hey, Vegeta!” He heard Kakarot call out and he glared at his friend who ran up to him.

“Quiet, you moron!” Vegeta hissed when Kakarot came to his side.

“Oops, sorry!” he shrugged as he popped the red popsicle he had into his mouth.

“Why the hell do you have that?” Vegeta growled as he noticed that his friend was also in tuxedo though ill-fitting as the sleeves didn’t come to his wrist and he wore a bright, shimmery orange mask with blue trim.

“What, it’s hot!” he complained, causing Vegeta to roll his eyes.

“Where’s your brother?”

“Right here,” he heard a voice behind him and he turned to see Raditz also in tuxedo and wearing a full red mask with black feathers swooping up the top and over the curve of his head. Vegeta groaned in dismay when he saw a familiar blonde woman beside him. She wore black sequin tube style dress that clung to her body and came short of exposing her butt cheeks. Over her eyes was a green mask with gold and green feathers sprouting out from the side.

“Hey there, hot stuff,” Launch said as she moved to take Vegeta’s arm but he stepped away from her. She glared at him, “Aren’t you going to escort me?”

“I rather be torn to shreds by a school of sharks,” Vegeta bit out.

She smiled ferally, “Kami, you’re fucking hot.”

“I don’t have time for this.” Vegeta rolled his eyes as he walked away at a brisk pace to lose the obnoxious woman. 

“Wait up, Ve… Vector!” Kakarot said as he stuffed the rest of his popsicle in his mouth, tossing the stick into the bushes.

Vegeta sighed with martyrdom as he went through the doors of the Briefs family beach house. Kakarot flashed his invitation to one of the staff members guarding the door, who nodded and allowed them in. A crowd of people were climbing up the ornate white staircase that curved up to the second floor. Vegeta noticed that many of the guests were wearing either black or white clothing though their masks were decorative and colorful. He smirked slightly that he was able to blend in easily with the crowd as they made their way upstairs and into a vast ballroom. 

He blinked at the large room which had gold wooden floors, white marbled walls swirled with gold as arched doorways lined along the sides, and a large crystal chandelier which hung from the gold ceiling and sparkled like dancing fireflies. Vegeta found himself impressed again at the beauty of the house as he made his way further in, noticing that in the middle of the room was a dance floor as an orchestra played modern classical music in the corner. Waiters dressed in white tuxedo shirts, blue waistcoats and blue bow ties were coming in out of the room with trays of champagne and hor devours, weaving into the crowd with practiced ease.

“So what’s the plan?” Kakarot whispered into his ear.

Vegeta shrugged, “I’m going to scope out who’s here and… mingle.” Vegeta turned to grin at his friend, “Maybe find a woman to have fun with tonight.”

Kakarot nodded, “Be careful Vegeta, almost everyone here is affiliated with the Briefs.”

Vegeta smirked evilly, “I know.”

Vegeta pulled away from his friend to walk along the walls, staying in the shadows to observe the people in the group, deciding who would be worth his time to talk to. Despite their masks, Vegeta could make out some of the people within the crowd, some were business owners or politicians while others parasites that hoped to get close to the Briefs family. Vegeta was almost finished making his rounds when he froze in shock. There in front of him was the blue haired nymph from the beach. It was hard to miss her as she wore a red, chiffon sleeveless dress that dipped dangerously low between her pert breasts as the high slit that ran up the side of her leg stopped just at the top of her hip, exposing her shapely legs. The only jewelry she adorned was a ruby bracelet, matching teardrop earrings, a silver comb in her artfully tousled hair, and strappy silver heels, while her mask was only a thin band of red lace across her eyes. Vegeta smirked at the bold woman, she didn’t care to cover herself up or who could see her. This was a woman who never hid from anyone. She wanted people to see her.

She was dancing with a man in a tuxedo and garish dark green mask with a row of red feathers pointing up from the top, who Vegeta instantly recognized as the man from the beach as he could see the man’s scar peeking out from beneath the mask. She looked bored and annoyed with the man and Vegeta watched as she grabbed his wrist that was trailing down to her bottom to lift it back up to the middle of her back, her mouth seemed to be firing heated words with him. The man looked bashful and chuckled boyishly but the woman didn’t stop scolding him as they danced clumsily. Vegeta knew that this woman could fight her own battles but perhaps she wouldn’t say no to a welcomed intervention.

Vegeta made his way to the dance floor, weaving through the crowd stealthily toward his intended prey. He saw his opening when the scarred man moved to spin her. Vegeta jumped in, scooping the nymph into his arms and twirling away, causing her to gasp in surprise as he moved them away from her stunned suitor. He looked back to make sure that they were far from her unwanted partner, when he heard her speak with a throaty, sultry voice, “What the hell are you doing?”

Vegeta looked down at his dance partner and was immediately entranced by her fiery blue eyes. Everything fell away to the background as he realized something in that moment. This woman was meant to be his. He was going to marry her. She was going to be  _ his _ wife. Vegeta didn't know how he knew, he just did and he realized that thought had been buzzing in the back of his mind the first time he saw her. As they twirled around the room in the waltz, he brought her closer to him, feeling her soft body against his hard one. 

"Well, are you going to answer me or just stare at me all day?" She said heatedly and Vegeta slowly smirked at the audious nymph. 

"It was my turn to dance with you," Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly. 

She arched a brow at him, "Is that so?" 

Vegeta smirked, "I wouldn't lie to you, princess."

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Don't call me  _ princess _ ."

Vegeta smirked grew wider, enjoying the woman's righteous anger, "My apologies, you're right, you're not a princess…" Vegeta moved in close for only her ears to hear, "You're a fucking queen."

He looked intently into the nymph's eyes, she stared at him for a beat before her ruby lips broke into a grin and laughed amusedly. "I'll admit, that's a new one I haven't heard."

"You're the only woman here that could ever hold that title," he said as he gracefully turned them around the room and realized that the buffoon that she had been with was the cause for the sloppy dancing before. 

She cocked her head, "Because of who I am?" 

"No, because you're the only one who can command the crowd with your presence," Vegeta looked over her shoulder to see people watching them dance. "Everyone here wants your attention."

She stared at him for a moment, " _ You _ don't know who I am, do you?" 

"No, and you don't know me… isn't that part of the fun at these parties?" Vegeta grinned seductively. 

She smiled back, "You're right." She stepped in closer, her breasts pushing into his hard chest, "And I do like a little fun."

He smirked, "I'm the best kind of fun, woman."

She glanced down at his muscular chest and he had to resist the urge to puff it out to impress her like a horny ape. She looked back up and smiled wickedly, "Aren't all bad boys the best at fun?" 

"Oh woman, I'm not a boy," he said as glided his hand down her back. She watched him curiously and he trailed his fingers down her spine, feather light, causing her to shiver and he stopped just at the small of her back. He put light pressure to bring her even closer to him so that they were almost melded to one another. "I'm a man."

Vegeta mentally cheered to himself when he saw her eyes turn to lust, she licked her lips before she spoke, "That's the dangerous kind of fun."

"Are you afraid?" He challenged with a tilt of his head. 

The fire returned to her eyes and she smiled wickedly, "Only a weaker woman than myself would be afraid of a man like you."

Vegeta smirked, "And you're not weak, are you?" 

She trailed her hand that was resting on his shoulder over to his neck, combing her fingers into his hair as she moved in close. Their lips were just a breath away, "You have no idea."

Then all too soon, the last note of the waltz crescendoed and they stared at one another as other couples pulled away to applaud the orchestra, neither one of them wanting to break the sexualized tension between them. As another song began did Vegeta pull away to take her hand in his, "Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere private?" 

She gave him a small smile as she slipped her delicate hand away to place it in the crook of his elbow, "Lead the way."

Vegeta smirked triumphantly as he moved to get lost in the crowd, hoping her moronic suitor wouldn't be able to locate them. Vegeta went to one of the balconies that overlooked the sea, there were other couples already there, some were enjoying a shared romantic atmosphere while others were engaged in more amorous pursuits. He found an empty, cozy bench hidden in an alcove covered in flowering ivy and lead her there, helping her to sit before he joined her. 

"So, what should I call you?" She asked as she scooted closer to him, crossing her legs to reveal them to his gaze. 

He looked at them appreciatively, but took her hand instead to lay a kiss on her knuckles, "I'm just a humble prince, here to give my services to the queen."

She hummed in amusement, "You're very articulate with words, my prince."

"Only when necessary, my queen," Vegeta grinned, turning her palm over to kiss it. 

His woman had no reservations touching him as she placed her free hand on his thigh, "So tell me, who is my prince?" 

"Why don't we take turns giving each other hints?" He said as he massaged her fingers with his. "I'll oblige you and go first, I'm the son of a politician."

She laughed with mirth, "That narrowed it down to half the people in the room." She tilted her head in thought as she studied him, "I'm rich and famous."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted. He moved her wrist to his nose and breathed deeply, looking at her with intense lust, "And you smell sweet my queen, good enough to eat."

She moved her hand a little higher up his thigh, licking her lips as she drew nearer, "Maybe if you please me, I'll let you have a little taste."

He could barely conceal his groan at her words, "I study poli sci."

"I'm working on three degrees, physics, engineering, and biochemistry," her lips challenged him to be intimidated by her intelligence, but he only raised a brow in surprise and he was more turned on than ever. 

"So, you're the smartest person in the room?" He asked as he traced his lips over her fingers and she shrugged coyly with a seductive smile. "Here's my next hint, intelligent queens are my weakness."

She snorted prettily, "And bad princes are mine."

He smirked, "This bad prince kickboxes when he's not studying."

She looked interested in his words, "Have you competed in matches?" 

"Several times in amateur events." He paused, "Now that was two hints, my queen."

She chuckled, "I see you're also someone who has an eye for details." She stared at him thoughtful as she absently stroked his muscular thigh with her thumb, "My hobbies are tinkering with motorcycles and flying planes."

Vegeta was impressed, this queen, his nymph was extraordinary, "Is there anything you can't do?" 

"Well, I don't really like sports," she wrinkled her nose and he laughed. She moved in a little, "But I would love to see you in action, you look like you know how to entertain."

He smirked and deliberately ignored her innuendo, "I'll bring you to my next match."

She hummed, "Please do." She narrowed her eyes at him, "I gave you an extra hint, now you have to tell me something you don't like."

Vegeta frowned in an instant, "Worms."

She giggled lightly, "Seriously?" 

"You don't understand my queen, they're vile, filthy creatures bent on destruction," he said with a slight twitch to his lips. 

She was now having a fit of giggles, "You can't possibly expect me to believe that you're scared of worms."

"I am, and now only you now know my secret," he grinned, enjoying the sound of her laughter. 

She sighed as her laughter settled but she still wore a smile, "So less talk about worms and tell me your favorite food."

Vegeta shrugged, "I don't have one."

She blinked at him, "How can you not have a favorite food?" 

"I just don't, there isn't anything in particular I want to eat all the time." He gave her a side glance, "Let me guess, yours is chocolate."

She scoffed with a glare, "Now not only is that insulting, it's sexist."

Vegeta laughed as he kissed her wrist, "I apologize, my queen, please enlighten this arrogant fool.”

She rolled her eyes in amusement at his words, “For your information I do like chocolate, but I  _ love _ strawberries. If I could, I would wish for a pool of strawberries every day.”

“How long have you had this problem?” He teased with a smirk.

She smacked his thigh, “Jerk, there is nothing wrong with wanting to eat strawberries all the time.”

He laughed for a moment before staring intensely into her big blue eyes, “So what I know about you is that you’re intelligent, rich, famous, good with your hands, adventurous and have an unusual obsession for strawberries.”

She shook her head with a bemused smile, “You forgot gorgeous in that statement.”

“My queen, that’s a given,” he smirked.

“Such a silver tongue,” she said as her eyes dipped to his mouth with lust before glancing back at him. “So, have you discovered my identity.”

Vegeta looked her over, “I can’t place you, I never met you before and I don’t remember if I’ve seen you in the tabloids.”

“I should be insulted,” she said as she moved her hand away from his thigh to place it on his chest. “But I don’t know who you are either.”

Vegeta placed his free hand on her cheek, tracing the edge of her bottom lip with his thumb, “Then let’s change that.”

Vegeta moved in slowly, allowing her time to back away if she changed her mind but she stayed put, her eyes fluttered closed in expectation when he placed the softest of kisses on her pouty lips that had been calling to him. She gasped in surprise, feeling the same rush of energy that he had also felt and he gently pulled away. She opened her eyes to stare at him in awe and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears from just the small touch of mouths. Only this woman existed right now, only she mattered and Vegeta dove for her lips again, this time slanting his mouth to knead them with his own needy lips. She moaned in surprise as clutched his jacket to bring him closer, but it wasn’t enough and Vegeta pulled her onto his lap, licking the seam of her lips for permission. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put an arm around her and grabbed a fist full of her short hair as she opened her mouth to him. He groaned when she went for the attack first and drew his tongue into her mouth to suckle it wantonly. Vegeta wasn’t usually fond of aggressive women, but he liked it on her, especially the way she took charge of the kiss and began to invade his mouth with her clever tongue.

However, he wasn’t one to be passive and he captured her tongue with his, stroking it in a way that had her whimpering into his mouth. It still wasn’t enough. Her soft scent of jasmine, her lush, womanly body against his, and the little sounds that she was making was driving him insane. He needed to possess all of her. He pulled back, regretfully disengaging his tongue from hers and looked into her ocean blue eyes that stared back with confusion and longing. They were both breathing hard as Vegeta spoke to her in a whisper, “Come away with me.” 

She stared at him for a moment, slight hesitancy was there as she bit her lip before her eyes turned into determination and she nodded. Vegeta blew out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and placed a small kiss on her lips.

“Hey, there you are! You’re father has been looking for you,” they heard a voice and they both turned to see a man in a tuxedo with a yellow and green checkered mask and a third eye painted at the top that covered the majority of his upper face.

“Tien, what’s going on?” She asked as she scrambled to get off Vegeta’s lap, while he froze, recognizing the name. Tien was one of the Briefs' closest bodyguards and he was known to actively go after members of the Prince family out of loyalty, which Vegeta had first hand knowledge. He and the man had came to blows before and each time Vegeta had sent the brute packing, bruising Tien’s ego. To say they were not friends was putting it mildly. Vegeta glanced at the woman, apprehension in chest as he released her but placed his hand on the small of her back to keep contact.

“There’s a guy that he wants you to talk to,” the man, Tien said as he gave a side glance to Vegeta with suspicion.

“I’ll be right there,” she told Tien, who only nodded at her reply as he studied Vegeta for a moment longer before walking away. She turned to him with a small smile, “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Vegeta stood, not wanting to miss one moment with her, “Let me escort you.”

He offered his arm to her which she took with a smile, “Thank you.”

They walked backed into the ballroom in silence, Vegeta felt nervous as though he was anticipating for something to happen but he didn’t want to think about it when he had his nymph on his arm. She lead them further into the room and Vegeta felt his heart pumping in skull as the crowd broke at their approach and he saw Tien standing next to someone he couldn’t see. She then stopped in front of an older man who had greying lavender hair, a bushy mustache, and large circular glasses that despite the lavish party, was wearing sandals and a white lab coat over his light blue polo shirt and black slacks. Vegeta’s eyes grew large and he froze. This was Dr. Briefs himself, his father’s enemy. Vegeta could barely hear his nymph’s words over the pounding in his ears, “Papa, you wanted to see me?” Vegeta felt the floor disappear from underneath him as he slowly turned his head to look at his nymph as though he was seeing her for the first time. Her name rushed to the forefront of his mind, but he was unable to say it. 

“Bulma,” Dr. Briefs smiled warmly at his daughter. 

As her father began to talk, Vegeta processed in his mind how he failed to recognize her. It was true that they had never actually met before and he could count on one hand the number of times he only caught glimpses of her. She was very private about her life, only allowing the paparazzi to see what she wanted them to see, though she lived for adventure, traveling to different places and trying new things. But he had never really thought about her, his attention had always been on her father as his own was obsessed with their rivalry. He didn’t think they would ever cross paths, though he should have known better as she was the heiress to Capsule Corporation. She was destined to be his enemy.

He couldn’t make himself let go of her. Watching her animatedly talk reminded him of their time spent just moments ago on the balcony. He had never had so much fun with a woman before, to be honest he never had with another human being. She had a zest for life, unjaded and upbeat that had him wanting to follow wherever she went. She went for what she wanted unapologetically, including himself. She was a Briefs, but he couldn’t seem to care as he remembered how she felt in his arms and his lips on hers. She was his. No matter what.

“And who is your friend, my dear?” Dr. Briefs asked with a twinkle of interest in his eyes.

“Oh, we just met, this is…”

“Vegeta Prince.”

Bulma, Dr. Briefs and Vegeta whipped their heads to Tien, who had just interrupted her. She frowned at the bodyguard, “What?”

Tien gave Vegeta a hateful glare, “That man by your side is Vegeta Prince V.”

Bulma glanced at Vegeta with confusion and he felt panic rise in his chest, “Tien, what are you talking about?”

“I would know that man anywhere Miss Briefs and his identity is clear as day on his cufflinks," Tien pointed out Vegeta’s family crest, which Vegeta tried to cover with his hand. "And you need to stay away from him,” Tien said as he moved to grab her arm and simultaneously shove Vegeta’s chest to push him away from her.

“Tien, what do you think you’re doing?” Bulma hissed in outrage.

“Protecting you from the likes of him,” he said as he pushed her behind him.

“Now wait a moment, Tien, this act of violence is uncalled for,” Dr. Briefs interrupted, putting a hand on the tall man’s arm. He then turned to Vegeta, “Is this true, son?”

Vegeta glanced at the older man for a moment before he closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh of resignation through his nose, reaching behind his head to untie his mask. He didn’t dare look at Bulma as he removed his mask and stared straight at his father’s enemy, “Yes, I’m Vegeta Prince.”

There were gasps of shock around them as people noticed his presence, but Dr. Briefs’ face showed no hint of his thoughts, “I see, I’m sorry to do this young man, but I suggest that you take your leave.”

Vegeta finally made himself glance at Bulma. She was looking at him with a hint of surprise, but what gave him hope was that he saw no anger or hate in her features, if anything she looked at him with renewed interest. “Don’t you dare look at her! I know your game Prince! You were just using her to get close, I’ve seen you do it before!” Tien snarled at him.

“No, I didn’t…” Vegeta tried to protest but Tien interrupted.

“We don’t want to hear your excuses, any woman related to the Briefs is in danger of your charms. I’ve seen you flirt with any girl who has a connection to the Briefs family and once you get bored you toss them away like trash. You’re not going to pull that with Miss Bulma, now get lost, asshole!” Tien said as he took a threatening step toward him.

Vegeta glanced at Bulma and paled, she looked shocked and there was an edge of betrayal and hurt in her eyes after hearing Tien’s words. “Bulma…”

“I’m sorry, young man, but I think you should go now,” Dr. Briefs said as he turned to Tien. “And you need to stop this behavior at once, I will not have a brawl at this party.”

Vegeta gave Bulma one more longing look before he turned on his heel to walk away from the one woman that he would do anything to have in his arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! The second chapter had been finished for a while and I tried to wait but I couldn't resist and decided to post it! I hope you've enjoyed it! 😊


	3. Tan Lines and Summer Rain

Bulma stared out her bedroom window, sitting on the bench beneath with her legs tucked underneath her to watch as the summer rain ripple across the glass. Usually she loved the sound of rain, it had a calming effect on her, but today she was melancholy. An emotion she was not used to and it had something to with a man with penetrating charcoal eyes, jet black hair that was styled into a flame-like point, and the face and body of a god. He surprised her and that was something not easily done. When he had taken her away from Yamcha, she thought that he was going to be like any other guy, pursuing her for her money, fame, or family prestige. But he didn’t seem to care and he had seemed genuinely interested in her, not what she could offer him. She remembered the way he looked at her, as though she were the only one in the world left and he needed her. Those dark eyes seemed to hide his emotions well, but what he felt for her, he did not.

Then it all fell apart so quickly. He was the son of the man of her father’s rival. In honesty, she had no idea what had started the pettiness between their families and she thought it was plain stupid. Why fight over some lost and forgotten argument? So when Vegeta’s identity was revealed, she didn’t hate him. No, if anything she grew more interested in him. And it certainly helped that he knew how to kiss a woman from an inch of her life. But according to Tien, he had done this before. Targeting women who were related to the Briefs family to seduce and break their hearts. But didn’t those women know who he was? He didn’t seem the type to hide his identity. Then again, that’s exactly what he had done with her… at a masquerade party.

Bulma was confused. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to yell at him for treating her like a fool. She wanted to talk to him so he would explain himself. She wanted to throw herself at him. Kiss him. Hit him. Have his arms around her again where she felt safe. Bulma sighed. She had never been this wound up before. What had Vegeta Prince done to her? Is this how he made the other women feel? Was it really his fault?

Bulma heard her phone buzz and she looked down at it where it was resting beside her knees. It was from Yamcha and she rolled her eyes. She had dated him once, for a week her freshman year of college. He seemed like the type of guy she thought she was interested in, muscular, dumb, and easily to push around, but she quickly grew bored. He was only a couple years older than her and he already started his career as a professional baseball player, and it was the only thing he liked to talk about other than himself. And she quickly realized what his interests were, baseball, fame, and getting his dick wet. He had tried numerous times to get her into his bed… and other women, but she didn’t fall for it and broke things off with him quickly. However, since then, he wouldn’t stop hounding her and seemed to show up at all the places she was at. She knew he wanted her family name… but he was never going to get it. Though what was even more frustrating was that her parents approved of the asshole. Her mother thought it was great that she had such a famous and handsome suitor vying for her attention, and although her father said nothing on the subject, he didn’t seem to mind Yamcha’s company.

Bulma let out a frustrated sigh and ignored his text, standing up to go to her connecting bathroom to shower. The only thing that could make her feel better right now was shopping. She took her time getting ready, showering before stepping into a bubble bath that carried her favorite scent of jasmine as she glanced out the window beside it. She watched the stormy waves crash over the beach, turbulent as her thoughts and feelings. Her heart sick, she made herself leave the bath and towel dried as she left to go to her built in closet, grabbing her new favorite summer dress and heels and depositing them on her bed with a rose colored comforter and matching pillows. 

She sat at her white vanity across from her bed and blew dried her short hair, styling it so her part would fall perfectly to one side over her eye. She only added light makeup, some dusty pink eyeshadow with a small black wing tip and a few strokes of mascara. She completed her look with a dab of glossy, hot pink lipstick. She admired herself for a moment in the mirror before she stood and let her towel drop, turning to her dresser to grab a pair of lacy red panties. For her, clothing always helped her change her mood, and she wanted to feel strong and sexy. 

She slipped them on before going to put on her dress, which had light blue and white stripes flowing down as the A-line skirt stopped at the middle of her thighs while the top had a plunging neckline due to the front tie that also exposed her midriff. The dress also had small ruffled sleeves and a small cutout at the middle of her back. She completed her whole look with blue, heeled sandals and she stood to give herself a once over in the mirror. She looked hot and she dressed for no one but herself. She then walked over to vanity again and picked up her white hand clutch, straw summer hat with a blue ribbon around the brim and her prescriptionless red glasses, which she often used to hide her identity when going out. It seemed silly, but it worked surprisingly well and no one seemed to think twice that the woman with glasses beside them was actually the heiress of Capsule Corp.

Bulma glanced at her phone by the window and despite wanting to abandon it, picked it up and dropped it in her clutch. She then nodded to herself, ready to face the world and made her way out of her bedroom, walking down stairs to go to the large connecting garage where all her cars and motorcycles were stored. Right away, she picked her red sports car and slipped right in, tossing her belongings in the seat beside her. She clicked the start button beside the wheel and immediately was blasted by pop music as the garage door opened from behind. She changed gears and swiftly pulled out of the garage, quickly shifting again to go out into the open road. Bulma felt herself instantly relaxed, the sound of her music, the rain pounding against her car and exhilarating freedom of driving made her feel like _ her _again. 

She made her way to the local mall and found that it was surprising empty as she parked in a lot that was close to one of the entry doors. She let out a heavy sigh as turned off her car before she slipped on her glasses and hat, grabbing her clutch as she opened the car door and stepped into the rain. Bulma noticed that the temperature was still mildly warm as she closed her door and the cool rain felt nice against her skin. She took her time walking to the door, holding her hat in place to keep it from flying away as her clothing began to clung to her body. When she arrived at the entrance, she pulled out a pink handkerchief from her clutch and dabbed her skin at her arms and throat. Her glasses had received a few drops of rain, and she cleared them off quickly to put them back on without anyone noticing. But who would believe that the drenched woman was Bulma Briefs?

Bulma straightened her shoulders and walked further into the mall where a few locals were meandering. She had only been here a handful of times, so she went to the mall map directory to decide which place would be her next hunting ground. She found a few cute boutiques on the third floor that caught her interests and quickly located the escalators to start her day of destressing. The first store she visited had fashionable purses, wallets, and watches with sprinkles of jewelry. Everything was adorable but she felt it was more suited for young high school girls rather than herself and soon left after taking some time to glance at their wares.

As she was walking to the next shop on her list, a bohemian bookstore caught her interest and she gravitated toward the cozy shop. It had a zen vibe with pipe music playing in the back as sandalwood incense wafted through the air. Bulma liked it immediately as she walked down the seemingly unorganized shelves. She found herself in the poetry section, and while not her usual read, she picked one up to read a few passages. As she was absorbed in her reading, she heard her phone buzz and she put the book aside to reach into her clutch to extract it. She saw that she had a message from her friend, Goku.

_ Where are you? _

Bulma raised a brow at his message before replying.

_ This is rare, u only bug me when u want to eat. _

She saw that he was typing back from the little moving dots on the bottom. 

_ Well I want to hang out today. _

Bulma snorted in disbelief as she sent her reply.

_ You’ll hate it, I’m at the nearby mall. _

_ There’s a food court, right? _

_ No shit. _

_ Sweet, on my way! _

_ Good, cuz u have a lot of explaining to do! U didn’t talk to me at the party last night even tho I gave u an invite! _

_ My bad! See ya soon! _

Bulma scoffed at his last reply and tossed her phone back in her purse to continue reading. She rather enjoyed the book and decided to purchase it, the prose inside were of love lost and heartbreak and while she usually found them cheesy, it somehow soothed her soul. Satisfied with her buy, she walked out with lighter step and found the next shop she had wanted to visit. Bulma was feeling better by the time she went into her seventh shop, this time it was an empty clothing boutique with bright, flowy or lacy summer dresses that spoke to Bulma’s inner girly spirit. She glanced around the racks happily, choosing a few dresses that she knew she would rock and looked for little accessories that would go well with each one. Bulma also noticed some tropical shirts for men that she thought her father would love and decided that she would try to find a matching set for both him and her mother after shopping for herself.

Feeling satisfied with what she had, she moved to the back where the fitting rooms were kept and walked to the one in the furthest back. Bulma opened the door and hung her dresses on the hook before placing her accessories on the small table in the corner. She looked up into the mirror and her face went white. Vegeta was standing behind her. She quickly turned but in that time, he had shut the door and locked it before he moved to grab her, putting his hand over mouth as he pressed her into the wall.

“Don’t scream, Bulma, I only want to talk,” he said as he pulled off her hat and glasses, tossing them to the ground. She glared at him, but he looked at her apologetically, “I’ll move my hand, just don’t scream.”

Bulma continued to shoot daggers at him for a moment until she nodded and he removed his hand from her quickly, but he didn’t move away from her. “What do you want?” She hissed angrily.

“I wanted to see you,” he said as he moved to place his hands on either side of her head.

“What for? To see if you can add Bulma Briefs to the notch on your bedpost?” She spat.

“Don’t. Don’t cheapen what we felt,” he said roughly.

She scoffed unladylike as she crossed her arms, “Go fuck yourself, Vegeta, according Tien, you’ve done this before.”

Vegeta looked away, “Fuck, that’s not exactly what happened.”

“Oh really? You weren’t at the party to fuck around with a Briefs woman?” Bulma glared.

“Yes… no… fuck, let me explain,” he looked up to plead with her.

“You have thirty seconds and then you can get the fuck out,” she all but yelled.

“Bulma, listen, yeah I wanted to flirt around with some woman related to the Briefs and yes I done it before, but I never fooled them into thinking I wanted anything more. I also told them who I was and they always like the idea of sleeping with the enemy, so to speak,” Vegeta paused. “Yes some of them wanted something more serious, but I didn’t. I told them this from the very beginning. Was it fun flirting with them, teasing them? Yes. But I wasn’t malicious.”

“Then what do you want from me? Am I just the ultimate score for you?” She asked, refusing to let on to any of the hurt she felt.

“No!” Vegeta protested. “I didn’t even know who you were until that jackass of a bodyguard said anything.”

“I still don’t believe you,” she whispered softly.

“Please, Bulma, believe me. The reason I approached you last night was because I saw you the day before,” he said, trying to get through to her.

She frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“I saw you at the beach,” Vegeta stepped a little closer into her personal space. “You were sunbathing, wearing that pink, pathetic scrap of cloth you call a bikini. I saw you yelling at that scar-faced cockroach that keeps following you like a lovesick puppy… You were in the sun like a goddess and I wanted to talk to you then, but I didn’t get the chance.”

She looked at him with a stunned expression, “I…” Bulma closed her mouth, speechless for the first time in her life.

Vegeta had no such problem as he continued, “When I saw you at the party, I forgot all about the Briefs and Princes, I wanted _ you_.” He moved in even closer, “I never wanted a woman like I do you. When we talked last night, when we kissed, I didn’t want to stop.”

Bulma swallowed as she felt tears well up in her eyes, “Vegeta, I don’t know if I can trust you.”

Vegeta saw her tears and quickly gathered her into his arms without thought, putting her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. He let a mental sigh of relief when she clutched onto him, “Bulma, trust this, the way we feel together.”

Bulma felt his warmth envelop her, his masculine, outdoor scent was in her nose and she felt safe. She felt like she belonged in his arms. She let her tears go, all her pent up feelings were released in them, "Vegeta, you're too cruel."

He nuzzled her hair, "I know."

She lifted her head to look up at him, "Don't betray me or I'll make you wish you never met me and make your life a living hell."

Vegeta smirked softly as he placed a hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears, "I wouldn't dream of it."

She frowned as a thought came to mind, "Vegeta, what will we do? Our families won't approve of us."

"Marry me."

Bulma’s eyes grew large at his words, "What did you just say?" 

Vegeta leaned in, "I said marry me."

Bulma gaped at him, "You can't be serious!"

He grinned down at her, "I am… marry me, Bulma Briefs."

"Vegeta, we met yesterday!" Bulma protested. 

"And? The moment I saw you I knew you were going to be my wife," Vegeta said as he kissed the tip of her nose. 

"Did my bikini give you that impression?" She said incredulously. 

"Hn," Vegeta snorted in amusement. "It's in my bones, I know this is right."

"But…" She tried to speak but he interrupted. 

"Don't think, Bulma. I'm always in my head, but I know that what I want is you to be my wife. Right now," he said as he kissed her tear stained cheeks. "Marry me."

"Vegeta, I can't…" She trailed off in hesitation. 

"How can I convince you?" He asked as he lifted his head to stare intently into her eyes. 

Bulma was lost in his dark gaze as she spoke, "I don't know."

"If my words can't move you, let my actions speak for me," Vegeta said as he moved in to claim her lips. 

Bulma moaned in surprise as she felt heat and electricity pass between them when their lips connected. She pushed herself into him more, throwing her arms around him as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Her breasts felt heavy and she rubbed them against his hard, chiseled chest, her pebbled nipples sent jolts of pleasure to her feminine core from the friction. Vegeta had nearly bent over his arm as he held her head in place while he conquered her mouth, stroking his tongue against hers in a way that made them both think of other ways he could stroke her.

She was delicious and he needed more. He reluctantly pulled away from her to see her face flushed and her eyes in a haze of lust as she rubbed her pretty body against his. "Vegeta…" she whispered to him needily and he kissed her lips briefly before slowly trailing hot open kisses down her neck, swirling his tongue on her skin, nibbling and sucking at certain areas to place his mark on her body. 

Vegeta made his way to her sternum, kissing her between her breasts before laving at each exposed slope that carried a small hint of tan lines. He moved his hands to cup her clothed breasts, and she gasped softly at his touch, music to Vegeta’s ears. He smiled against her skin as he massaged her breasts, rubbing her beaded nipples through her dress. But he wanted skin to skin contact and moved to untie the knot holding her in, and he was instantly rewarded with her naked large, perky breasts. Vegeta salivated at the sight of her dusty rose nipples before he drew one of the pointed tips into his mouth. Bulma cried out loudly as she slid her hands into his hair to hold him against her. He suckled her hard, drawing as much flesh as possible into his mouth as he rolled his tongue around her nipple, giving it a few flicks. Bulma was breathing hard as she scissored her legs together, feeling her feminine fluids pooling and drenching her panties. His mouth was hot and perfect, she wanted it all over her body, especially where she needed him most.

Vegeta scraped his teeth gently against her nipple as he pulled away and she whimpered in protest, but he gave his attention to her other breast, sucking it relentlessly into his mouth and moved a hand to roll and pinched the nipple he just abandoned. She arched into him, wanting more of the sensation of his mouth on her. She was too distracted to feel his free hand glide down her hip to her thigh, coming back up to find her moistened center through her panties. She moaned loudly when she felt his fingers rub her swollen clit through the lace and she slapped a hand over her mouth. She looked down to see Vegeta with a wicked glint in eyes as he continued tugging at her breast before he slowly pulled away, a trail of saliva connected her nipple to his mouth and he gave her a final lick as he moved down on his knees. 

"Vegeta," she panted. "Not here."

Vegeta grinned evilly as he brought his hands to her thighs and pushed up the skirt of her dress, "And leave my queen in such a state? That would be cruel." Vegeta brought his attention to the panties he exposed to his view and hummed in appreciation, "Such vulgar woman, aren't you?" 

"Vegeta…" she trailed off as he slowly peeled away her panties. The proof of her desire for him coated the center of them, which he noticed with approval as he pushed them down her shapely legs. He carefully lifted each foot to remove them and stuffed them in his pocket. He returned his attention to her exposed sex and he groaned at the sight of her thatch of blue curls that glistened with her feminine moisture. He grabbed her hips to keep her in place as he moved in and buried his face into mound, breathing in her sweet, musky aroma. Bulma gasped as she felt her heart pounding in her chest and she thought it would stop when Vegeta opened his eyes to look up at her with a small mischievous smirk on his lips. He licked them before parted his mouth and his tongue came out to slowly lick the seam of her lower lips. 

Bulma almost screamed into her hand at the pleasant rough texture as Vegeta began to bury his tongue into her folds and she cried out hard when he finally reached her swollen bud. Her hand barely muffled the sound and Vegeta chuckled into her mound as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to gain better access, swirling his tongue around the edges of her clit before zeroing in and drawing it into his mouth. Bulma moaned and gasped as each assault on her clit, biting her knuckle to keep from shouting. She clutched his head, almost painfully digging her nails into his scalp as he teased her bud with little flicks as he sucked it mercilessly. She was almost at the edge of release when he pulled away and she whimpered in frustration, but she nearly jumped when she felt the flat of his tongue at her entrance. 

Vegeta groaned at her sweet taste and played with her pink, hot opening with the tip of his tongue, teasing it until her juices coated his cheeks and drove his tongue inside her tight heat. Bulma shoved her core into his mouth with a strangled cry, rocking herself on his tongue that was now thrusting into her. Vegeta was hard, he had been since he teased her breasts but he could feel his jealous cock began to leak precum in his jeans as he continued to dive his tongue into her hot sheath over and over again. 

Bulma threw her head back, with a moan and a glint of light caught her attention and she looked over to the side at the mirror on the wall. The sight of Vegeta’s face burrowing between thighs as he feasted on her wet, hot sex and her breasts trembling at each assault of his tongue had her gushing more liguid heat into his mouth. Vegeta moaned as he swallowed her essence and he was impatient to have her fall apart on his tongue. He reached up to draw tight little circles on her clit with his thumb and she slammed herself harder against him, undulating on his mouth with abandon as she continued to watch them in the mirror. She was crying out with each thrust and was now holding his head with both hands, uncaring of who heard her.

Vegeta felt her inner muscles begin to tighten and knowing she was almost close, he rubbed her clit furiously. He was struggling to pump his tongue into her core when he finally pinched her clit. Bulma knocked her head into the wall when her body arched as she came, screaming her release as pin pricks of energy cascaded over body while her vision was blinded by a white light. Her orgasm prolonged as Vegeta continued to lap up her juices that flooded between her folds, her muscles contracted around his tongue and he moaned in delight. 

She pushed against his forehead to stop him as her flesh grew over sensitive and he reluctantly pulled away with one long final lick along her opening and clit, causing her to shiver. He looked up at her as he used his fingers to rub her sweet juices off his cheeks and stuck them in his mouth to suck them clean. He pulled them out slowly and smiled wickedly at her, "I think I found my favorite thing to eat."

"Vegeta," she moaned as she heard his words. 

Vegeta looked her over with pride, her skin was flushed, her breasts swollen from his attentions, and her skin was marred with his marks. She was gorgeous as she looked down at him, her body still trembling as she took unsteady breaths. Vegeta carefully put her foot down and stood, gathering her into his arms to support her. She looked at him for a beat before she threw her arms around him and slammed her lips against his. Vegeta made a sound of surprise but he opened his mouth to her demanding tongue which swept inside to stroke his. Bulma could taste herself on his tongue and the evidence of what he had just done to her made her wet all over again. She could feel his hard cock through his jeans, pressing into her belly and slid her hand down his god-like body to palm his erection. 

Vegeta jumped slightly and grabbed her hand as he pulled away from her kiss to stare at her fiercely, "No Bulma, I want you, but I won't bury my cock inside you until you become my wife."

She frowned, "Threatening to withhold sex isn't going to make me marry you."

Vegeta scoffed, "Woman, I was just giving you a taste of what you would be having in your bed."

Bulma licked her lips, "Yes, you were good, but it wasn't a deal breaker."

Vegeta growled in annoyance, "Good? I think you meant mind-blowing."

She shrugged unimpressed, "I think for that to true I need to see stars and be unable to walk for the rest of the day… two things that did not happen." 

"I'll give you stars," Vegeta snarled as he slipped his fingers into her hair and brought his mouth down on hers, invading hers with his masterful tongue. She moaned with a small grin of triumph at the corner of her lips as he tried to capture her defiant tongue with his. He grabbed her bottom and lifted her up, forcing her to to wrap her legs around him and she nearly sobbed at the texture of his jeans over his cock on her naked, wet folds. She unashamedly rode him as she reached down to the waist of his jeans, only a zipper away from him being inside her. 

"Hey are you okay in there?" Bulma and Vegeta jumped at the voice, instantly pulling their lips away from each other. "Hello? I heard a scream, are you hurt?" 

Bulma licked her lips as her mind raced, "I, uh… was angry that one of the dresses didn't fit, how could I have gained so much weight! Sorry you had to hear that…" Bulma winced as she glanced at Vegeta, who was grinning with amusement. 

"Oh, then would you like me to bring you a larger size?" The voice asked. 

"No, I'm okay, thank you," Bulma called out. 

"No problem, call me if you need anything," the sales clerk said and they heard her walk away. 

Bulma glared at Vegeta and slapped at his shoulder as she hissed at him, "This is why I said not here."

Vegeta chuckled darkly, "You weren't complaining just a moment ago while you were humping my cock."

Bulma sputtered in outrage, "It was a mutually humping, you jackass and you're the one who barged in here trying to convince me to marry you by eating out my pussy."

"Tch, vulgar woman, if you would just say yes, I wouldn't feel the need to go to such measures as 'eating out your pussy' to get you to comply," Vegeta growled with frustration. 

"So you admit that you were trying to manipulate me," Bulma said as she looked down her nose at him. 

"Don't try to play the victim card here, I gave you plenty of opportunity to say no," Vegeta snapped. 

"I'm not the victim, but my poor pussy is after you mauled it," she said as she brushed a fake tear away. 

"What the hell kind argument is that?" Vegeta yelled in disbelief. 

"Well how are you going to make it up to me after you tried to leave me high and dry?" Bulma glared. 

"Woman, I made you fucking cum on my tongue," Vegeta glared back. 

"Yeah, but now I want you to fuck me with your cock," Bulma pouted angrily. 

"Well you're not getting it until you become my damn wife, you lewd temptress!" Vegeta spat. They glared at each other then, neither one willing to back down until Bulma’s lips broke into a smile and she began to giggle at their absurd argument. Vegeta’s face softened as he chuckled with her, enjoying the sound of her laugh that had haunted his dreams. They calmed down a bit and he pressed his forehead against hers, staring at her with intense heat. "Come away with me."

Bulma’s smile slowly faded away as she stared at him with uncertainty, "Vegeta… my family…"

"We'll make a new one together, our families can't stop us from being together if we're already married," Vegeta replied carefully. 

"But they can make our lives harder, my father could throw me out of the company," Bulma explained with a slight frown. 

"I researched you after we met last night, and I know you have your own patents, right?" Vegeta stated more than asked. 

"Yes, but they're all owned by Capsule Corp.," she stated. 

"Then make new ones, I'm sure there are rival companies who would be more than happy to help the former heiress of Capsule Corp.," Vegeta said, knowing very well that she would be a hot commodity to other businesses wanting to overthrow her father. "You could make your own empire with a snap of your fingers."

"But what about you, Vegeta? What would your father do?" She asked with concern. 

"Disown me," he shrugged with disinterest. "But I can support myself. I was asked to go pro and I was thinking of taking them up on their offer to make my own living."

"But Vegeta, I…"

"Stop Bulma, you're strong and I know you're not afraid of your father's wrath, you could usurp him in an instant, we both know that's true. So tell me what you're really scared of," Vegeta interrupted her. 

Bulma looked at him, knowing he was right and sighed heavily, "Tien's words are still in the back of my mind, I'm still not sure if this is a ploy to let you bring my guard down so you can destroy my heart later." 

Vegeta closed his eyes in regret, "I see." He didn't know what more to say to convince her and pulled her tightly into his arms, burying his face into her neck to breath in her scent. 

"Vegeta?" She asked with worry, but he didn't respond as he committed her unique fragrance to memory. After a few moments he finally released her and gently put her legs down, soothing her skirt back down her thighs with a heavy heart. "Vegeta," she called to him, trying to make him look at her. However, he refused to make eye contact as he grabbed the ties of her dress and gently tied them together to cover her breasts. He stepped away then, no longer touching her and looked up at her with coldness in his gaze. 

"Have a good life, Miss Briefs," he said and quickly went for the door. 

"Vegeta!" She gasped in shock and tried to go after him, but the door had already closed. She put her hands and forehead against the cool surface, debating if it was right to let him leave like this or not. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She wanted him, but she wasn't sure if trusting him and leaving everything behind to be with him was the right thing to do. 

Bulma heard her phone ring and she took a few moments to wipe her tears that had unknowingly fell before she grabbed her clutch to take out her phone. She glanced at the caller ID to see that Goku was calling her. She took a deep breath before answering, "Hey Goku, are you lost?" 

"No, but I think my buddy is," he said cheerfully. 

"You brought a friend with you?" She asked as she moved to sit in the chair that was in the corner by the door, biting her lip to keep from moaning as she sat on her tender flesh. The image of Vegeta’s face came to mind and the way he worshipped her with his mouth, sending pangs of pain in her heart. 

"Yeah, he actually was the one that wanted to see you. He said he met you last night and after he found out we were friends, he asked me to find out where you are today," Goku said and she heard him munching on something. 

Bulma frowned, trying to remember all the people she spoke with that could possibly be friends with Goku, "I met a friend of yours last night?" 

"Yeah, I was with him like an hour ago, but then he said he saw you and ran off," Goku paused for a second and she heard him slurping before he continued. "He's not with you is he?" 

"Goku, I don't even know his name or what he looks like, so I can't tell you if I saw him," she said with a hint of exasperation. 

"Oh, his name's Vegeta."

Bulma froze as she clutched her phone tightly, "What did you say?" 

"His name is Vegeta, he's a bit shorter than me, black hair, and mean looking eyes… he's a funny guy!" Goku continued, unaware of her inner turmoil, "I did tell him that you were my friend too, so if he tried to hurt you because you're a Briefs I would punch him, but he convinced me that he just wanted to see you again. Man, Bulma, I never seen this guy so into someone before."

Bulma swallowed hard, "Goku, how long have you known him?" 

"Since we were kids," his voice was muffled, obviously talking with his mouth full. 

"Has he always played around with women who have a connection to my family?" She asked with a clear voice, wanting to hear what her close friend had to say. 

"Yeah he's flirted around with them, but Vegeta has an ego and he likes to tell them who he is. For some reason a lot of women are into forbidden bad boys," Goku laughed. 

"He's never tried to purposely break their hearts?" She heard himself ask. 

"What? No! And can someone even really do that? No, he's always been straight about his intentions. Vegeta is not really the romantic type," Goku chuckled.

Bulma licked her lips, "Goku, do you trust him?" 

"Of course, with my life! Once Vegeta Prince takes a liking to you, he pretty much has your back and he _ really _ likes you Bulma. I was surprised because he wouldn't stop asking about you."

Bulma closed her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks, guilt and regret in her chest, "Oh Kami, how can I be so stupid?" 

"Bulma, you okay?" Goku asked with concern. 

Bulma shot out of the chair and grabbed her clutch as she ran out of the fitting room, "Yeah, I'm fine but can you message me his number, I have to find him."

"Sure, no problem," she heard him say as blasted out the store into the main shopping mall, twirling around to see if she could find Vegeta. 

"Goku, I'll call you back! I gotta go!" Bulma said before she hung up and down the hall she caught a glimpse of familiar pointy hair going down the escalator. 

She ran. 

She ignored the shocked faces as she made her way to the escalator, pushing past people to go down the moving steps faster. She kept going until she was at first floor and glanced around, Vegeta was fast, but she managed to see him as he turned a corner toward the mall exit. Bulma picked up the pace, sprinting down the hall as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her feet from her heels and the stitch in her side in an effort to reach him. She turned the corner and shoved the entrance doors hard when she reached them, running out into the parking lot as the heavy rain soaked her through her dress. A car honked her when she narrowly avoided it as she closed the distance between her and Vegeta. 

"VEGETA!" She screamed with all her might. 

He froze and turned around with a startled expression, "Bulma?" 

Bulma threw herself at him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him hard. Vegeta stood there in shock before he put his arms around her to hold her close, deepening the kiss. Bulma then suddenly pulled away to look him straight in the eye. 

"I'll marry you."

Vegeta’s eyes grew large, "What?" 

"I'll marry you," she repeated as he clutched her tighter against him. 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, "What changed your mind?" 

"A mutual friend of ours convinced me that you're not at all bad as you seem," she smiled. 

She could see a blush form in his cheeks, "Tch, fucking Kakarot and his damn mouth."

"Vegeta," she called to him softly and he looked at her with wariness. "I don't know what our future will be like, but I'm not afraid… and I'll have you."

Vegeta gently placed his forehead against hers and grinned, "Say it again, tell me you'll be my wife."

"Vegeta, I'll marry you, I want to be your wife, I _ will _ be your wife," she smiled back with tears in her eyes. 

"Good." Vegeta claimed her lips, this time he used the softest of touches to tease her pouty lips. Bulma sighed into his mouth as the cold rain saturated them, but she only felt his warmth and she knew that no matter the storm, she would always be protected in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for all your comments!! ❤️❤️❤️ I was a little nervous about this story because it's my first time writing a Vegebul human AU!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know how I'm doing 😊


	4. Cabin Days and Road Trip

Bulma was humming cheerfully as she packed her small suitcase, placing a few summer dresses on top of some of the lingerie that she had especially bought to surprise Vegeta. She put also threw in a couple heeled sandals, her make-up bag, and her favorite jewelry before she zipped up the suitcase and stood back to nod in approval. After they had made up in the parking lot, Vegeta said he wanted to go on a trip with her and would take care of all the plans. He texted her this morning, saying he had a surprise and told her to choose her favorite evening dress for the special evening he had planned on their road trip getaway. Bulma glanced at the dress that was hidden in a black dress cover and smiled mischievously at the thought of Vegeta’s face when he saw her in that number. He definitely wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her.

“Bulma dear, you look so happy! Are you excited about your little trip?” She heard her mother and turned to see her standing by the door, her blonde hair was piled at the top of her head as she wore a pastel purple cocktail dress.

“Yes, super excited, my friend planned the whole trip so I’m in for a surprise,” Bulma smiled at her mother. She had told her parents that she was going on a trip with a close friend and that they would be gone for a while, just so that they were aware that she would be fine. They had no clue that she was actually running away with Vegeta for some private time away together.

“Oh! It sounds like so much fun! Especially after that nasty business at the party, I wonder what that young Vegeta was doing there? But I must say, he is quite handsome! If only he weren’t a Prince,” her mother said as she flitted out of Bulma’s room. 

Bulma shook her head at her slightly flighty mother and heard her phone buzz. She smiled when she saw a message from a caller ID labeled Bad Man. 

_ Kakarot is picking you up, be ready in five. _

They had explained to Goku what they were doing and he had cheered them on, agreeing to help them with whatever they needed. He was happy for them both, believing that the pair were good for one another.

_ See u soon, my prince. _

She received no other reply, but she knew she wouldn’t as threw her phone into her beach bag before putting it over her shoulder. She glanced at her mirror to check her appearance. She wore coral pink halter dress with spaghetti straps that tied around her neck and the deep plunging cowl neckline revealed all the little love bites he had put on her skin yesterday. The dress also had an asymmetrical hem, just touching the middle of her thighs and swooping up to her hip, where a flirty tie held the shape in place. She just knew she would get a comment out of Vegeta with this outfit as he had complained about her bikini before. 

She grinned wickedly as she grabbed her dress from the hanger and took her suitcase off the bed, walking out of her room and downstairs to the main entryway. When she walked outside she heard wheels screech as a black, slick, state-of-the-art, low riding sports car with tinted windows pulled around the curve of the entrance of her family’s beach house and halted right at her feet. The door opened on the other side and Goku stepped out, “Hey Bulma! You’re ready?”

Bulma smiled, “More than ever, let’s go.”

“Sweet!” Goku ran over to her to grab her bag and put it in the trunk of the car. Bulma opened the passenger door and push the seat up to lay her dress in the back, arranging it so it wouldn’t winkle and put her beach bag on the floor. She pushed the seat back and slipped into the luxurious black leather seat, carefully pulling her legs into the car to rest them in front of her. Goku shut the door for her as she pulled on her seatbelt and he moved into the driver's seat, quickly starting up the car and taking off in a high speed. 

Bulma looked over the interior of the car and hummed in appreciation, it was very neat and the console between the driver and passenger was almost non-existent. “I didn’t take you for a sports car kind of guy, Goku.”

He chuckled, “I’m not, this is Vegeta’s car.”

She grinned, “Of course it is.”

“I’m so glad you two are together now, I always thought that you two would be perfect for each other!” Goku said cheerfully.

“Why didn’t you have us meet before?” She asked curiously as they drove down an empty highway along the beach.

“Well my dad said I shouldn't because he wasn’t sure how Vegeta would act if he met you. I knew that you never cared about that feud between your families, but Vegeta was pretty into it because of his dad,” Goku explained and then gave her a big smile. “I’m just happy that my two best friends are hitting it off! I really should have had you meet before… with an alias, like at the party! Why didn’t I think of that!”

Bulma laughed, “Well we had to know who we were eventually, Goku.”

He chuckled, “I guess you’re right.”

The car approached a three-way intersection and Goku took the turn, driving away from the beach and toward a forested area. Bulma took in the area, enjoying the majestic nature of the trees and she looked up when Goku slowed down the car. He pulled over to a resting area, where Vegeta waited. Bulma felt her heart stop as he took her breath away. He was wearing a sleek black leather jacket over a royal blue button up shirt with a few buttons undone to reveal some of his muscular chest and black jeans that hugged his lean frame. He was leaning against an SUV with his arms crossed and he turned at the sound of the car approaching, but she couldn’t see what he was thinking as he wore dark sunglasses and his face was neutral.

As soon as the car parked, Goku bounded off toward Vegeta who threw keys at him as he walked towards the sports car. Goku gave him a thumbs up when he walked past, grinning ear-to-ear as he got in the SUV and drove off. Vegeta open the driver's door and peered in, giving a sigh of relief when he saw her and had not changed her mind. And then he frowned and Bulma knew immediately that he noticed her dress. “Woman, what are you wearing?”

Bulma shimmied, “Don’t you like it? It’s new.”

“It’s obscene,” he said as he climbed into the car beside her and slammed the door.

“I could always just take it off,” she grinned playfully.

She could feel his glare through his sunglasses, “Don’t you dare, especially if you don’t want me to crash the car.”

Bulma pouted, “You’re no fun.”

“Hn,” Vegeta scoffed as he turned on the car and peeled back onto the road. 

Bulma glanced out the window to see the trees get denser beside the empty road they drove on. "So where are you taking us?" 

"It wouldn't be called a surprise if I told you," he smirked slightly. 

Bulma slid her hand on his thigh and pouted prettily, "Can't you give me a hint?" 

Vegeta laid his own hand on hers and turned it over to interlace their fingers, "No."

Bulma stuck her tongue at him, "Spoiled sport." 

He chuckled as he massaged the back of her hand with his thumb. "So tell me, how do you know Kakarot?" 

"I've known him since he was a boy, his father is friends with mine," Bulma explained and Vegeta whipped his head at her. Bardock was a well respected lawyer that worked with many people like Vegeta and Bulma’s family. 

"That sly snake, he's friends with my father too," Vegeta grumbled. 

Bulma laughed, "He thinks you guys are stupid for fighting and I agree with him."

"Tch, he always liked playing peacemaker, something his goofball son has in common," Vegeta stated before pausing in thought. "Why the dumb nickname?" 

She smiled fondly as she thought of childhood memories, "He was always getting into things and creating havoc as a kid, so I called him a monkey. And he liked the idea and decided he wanted to be called Goku after the Monkey King. And it stuck."

"I'm not surprised, I'm pretty sure Bardock found him in the jungle," he said, causing Bulma to laugh. 

"And you two grew up together?" Bulma asked as she scooted a little closer to him. 

"Our fathers are army buddies so I had no choice but to babysit the mongrel, and he can't keep a secret so I'm surprised he never mentioned you," Vegeta stated. 

"Ah, Bardock must know how to get Goku to keep silent, because he never mentioned you either and Bardock was always careful to never bring you guys up in front of my father," Bulma shrugged. "And Raditz was always too busy chasing after my sister to ever hang out with us."

Vegeta glanced at her, "Wait, she has blonde hair, doesn't she? I never see her on the tabloids unless she publishes a new book."

"Yeah, Tights is blonde and she's been on a world trek for a couple years," Bulma explained. 

"That explains Raditz obsession with blondes," he shook his head. 

She snorted, "That's an understatement."

"So you've always been an arm's length away and we just now found each other," he said in disbelief. 

"But do you honestly think that we would have been together, if we had known each other before?" she asked with a tilt of her head. 

He smirked with amusement, "I have no doubt you would have put me in my place and I would have crawled back for more. No woman can compare to you."

"Awww, you're such a romantic," she sighed happily. 

"You didn't let me finish, I was trying to say that no woman can compare to you when it comes to being bitchy and loud," he grinned evilly. 

"You jerk!" She yelled as she smacked his shoulder with her free hand and he gave an uproarious chuckle.

“It was a compliment, woman, it means I’ll never get bored,” he said as he brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

She huffed, “And that’s why I’m only marrying you for the sex because it’s certainly not for your charming personality.”

“Admit it, you like me,” he said huskily.

“Only when you eat out my pussy,” she gave a naughty grin.

“Tch, vulgar,” he cursed. 

Bulma slid the shoulder strap off to move in a little closer to him, almost onto his lap at her approach, “You know, you practically saw all the merchandise you’re getting, but I still haven’t seen what I’m really getting myself into.”

He arched a brow, “What are you getting at?”

“Well, I have one question for you, my prince,” Bulma moved in to place her lips against his ear. “How is your concentration?”

Vegeta jumped when she placed her free hand on his crotch and slowly rubbed him through his jeans, “Woman, not here.”

She hummed, “Isn’t that what I told you yesterday? Besides no one can see us.”

“Tch, fine,” he said as he released the hand he was holding to grip the steering wheel as she continued to stroke him.

She gave him a triumphant grin and button his jeans and pulled down his zipper. She trailed a finger down a small line of hair that led to thicker, black curls and she reached inside to pull out his hardening cock. She smiled wider at his large thickness, “Whoa, why aren’t you hung like a horse and you like to go commando.”

“Just get on with it,” he growled, clenching his teeth.

“Geez, Vegeta, I never met a guy who was so excited for a hand job,” she smiled as she took him in her hand, fisting his now hard cock to stroke him slowly up and down his length. A hint of precum was rolling off the dark red, bulbous tip. “But I think I know why you’re cranky....” 

Vegeta didn’t respond as he bit his inner cheek to keep from groaning. She kissed his cheek, “It’s because I’m not using my mouth.” Her words didn’t process until he saw her duck under his arm and felt her hot tongue gliding up from the base to the tip of his cock.

“Fuck, woman,” he bit out as he clutched the steering wheel tighter. She giggled as she continued licking him with the flat of her tongue like a dripping popsicle until she moved to the tip and played with the small slit, forcing more precum to dribble out as she pumped him with her hand. Vegeta was now breathing hard, her clever mouth was driving him crazy as he watched the road and he was happy that it was one that rarely had drivers go by. He forced himself still when she placed her mouth over the head of his cock, kneading it with those perfect lips as she swirled her tongue around the very tip. She then began slowly taking him into her mouth, sucking him loudly as she went. “Fuck,” he cursed and quickly put the car on cruise control and lifted his foot off the gas before he floored it by accident.

She didn’t stop until he felt the back of her throat and she moaned loudly as though she were eating her favorite strawberries, the vibrations went straight to his balls. Vegeta groaned and from the corner of his eye he could see her rubbing her legs together with need as she began to bob up and down on his cock, using her hand to stoke the base where she couldn’t reach. He nearly thrusted into her mouth when he felt her other hand slid into his jeans and cup his balls, moaning as she gently raked her nails over them before caressing them. She started stroking faster and sucking him harder, making little noises of pleasure as she took him and he felt his balls tighten. She suddenly gripped the base of his cock hard and the shock of it was the last straw for him, he quickly pulled over and stopped the car as he came down her throat with a growl, bursting his cum into her pretty mouth. He moaned when she continued to milk him with his hand and massaged his sensitive sack. He put his forehead against the steering wheel as he panted from his explosive orgasm. He felt her pull away and he glanced over at her to see her swallow loudly as she licked her lips like the cat that got the cream. She tucked him back in and zipped him up before leaning back in her seat and throwing her arms behind the head rest, appearing as a decadent woman in repose as she smiled at him arrogantly.

Vegeta moved slowly, throwing the car in park, tossing his sunglasses on the dashboard, and taking off his seatbelt before he pounced. He grabbed her hands and held them in place behind her headrest just as he brutally caught her already swollen lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth to tame hers. This time, it was he that tasted himself in her mouth and he groaned. This woman was going to kill him. He found her seatbelt and unhooked her to slide his hand down her flat belly to her thigh, pushing up her short skirt with his hand as he glided his fingers to her center. He pulled his mouth away with a start and saw her slow grin of mischief, “Woman, why are you bare?”

“I thought I would make it easier for you this time,” she said as she moaned when he traced the seam of outer lips with his finger.

“Vulgar little creature,” he replied as he kissed her again, swallowing her cry as he slipped his finger between her folds to rub her hard bud. He dipped lower to find her opening drenched with her fluids and broke the kiss again, placing his lips by her ear, “Did you enjoy sucking on my cock that much?”

He drew some of fluids around her entrance, teasing her with his touch and she arched to get closer. “When I had you in my mouth, I was thinking how it good it would feel when you finally pounded my pussy with your thick cock,” she said loudly and unashamedly.

Vegeta closed his eyes and moaned, kissing her lips softly, “Kami, you have a filthy mouth.” He slipped a thick digit into her hot sheath, causing her to gasp throatily, “But that’s what I like about my vulgar queen.”

“Vegeta…” she panted, unable to touch him as he had her arms pinned and whimpered when he began to pump his finger inside her to the knuckle.

“Spread them,” he demanded and she obeyed, parting her thighs as far as she could for him. He grinned excitedly, “Good girl.”

He rewarded her by rubbing her aching clit with his thumb, making small circles directly onto it and she nearly screamed from the sensation as his finger thrusted into her faster. “Vegeta, more!”

“Hn, so needy,” he replied as he looked down at her sex and pushed a second finger inside, enjoying the way his fingers disappeared between her wet lips. He looked back up at her flushed face and pumped into her harder with his fingers, watching as she practically bounced on his hand. Her breasts covered in his marks from the day before, jiggled at each moment and he licked his lips at the sight. He started putting more pressure on her clit and curled his fingers inside her. She was panting and moaning uncontrollably, riding his fingers brazenly and Vegeta felt his cock twitch at the pretty, lewd image she created. He felt her muscles tighten on fingers and he kissed the corner of her mouth, “Still not enough for you, my queen?”

Bulma didn’t get a chance to respond when he pushed a third finger inside her tight heat as he furiously stoked her clit and she screamed, throwing her head back as a powerful flood of heat surged up her body from her sex. Vegeta looked on in awe as the pleasure of her release was etched on her features, her brows were slightly furrowed and her mouth parted as she sobbed into air. She was beautiful. She was his. Vegeta slowly brought his fingers to a stop when he felt her muscles contracting around them, her body twitching slightly from the fulfillment he gave her. She opened her eyes to look at him as she took in shallow breaths and he slipped his fingers away from her, glancing at her fluids that drenched them before he put each one into his mouth. He gave her a heated look as he sucked on them, groaning at the taste of her and after he licked his last finger clean did he release her. She brought her arms down and he watched as she pushed herself out of her seat, moving to climb in his lap, straddling him just as she kissed him. Vegeta put his arms around her as she clutched his leather jacket, her tongue exploring his and pushed her body closer.

With one final swipe of her tongue, did she pull away from him and stared with fiery lust, “We need to get married soon, I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Agreed,” he said as he gave her lips a peck.

Bulma sighed as she moved off him to go back in her seat, “How much longer to our destination?”

Vegeta blew out a tortured breath, “We’re only half an hour away now.”

“Think you can last till then?” She grinned as she put on her seatbelt.

He snorted as he put the car into drive and went back onto the road, “Hn, I’m more worried about you, I never met such a lusty woman before.”

“Like you don’t enjoy it,” she said as she placed her hand on his thigh again, wanting to physical contact with him. 

Like before, Vegeta reached down to hold her hand, “I do, but you’re going to make yourself a widow before we even marry.”

She laughed in amusement as she leaned back in her seat, enjoying the way he was rubbing his thumb across the skin on her hand while she took in the nature outside. Bulma moved closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder as they continued the drive in companionable silence. Vegeta soon turned onto a small dirt road that was almost hidden by the trees. Bulma looked down on the unused path with interest, “Is this the part where you ax murder me after lulling me into a false sense of sexual sexurity?”

Vegeta chuckled darkly, “No, this is the part where I tie you to the bed and make you my personal sex slave.”

She grinned saucily at him, “I definitely like your idea better.”

He laughed as they pulled up into a small driveway that led to a two-story cabin house. It was made out of blonde wood logs with a wrap around porch on the second story as stones decorating the outer walls on the first. A matching stone chimney stood out from the middle of the dark green roof. The driveway continued around the back of the cabin where a large stone patio laid with a built in fire pit to one area surrounded by two cozy little benches. Bulma gasped at the beautiful garden of forest flowers in shades of blue, purple and white that grew along the edges of the cabin and the patio.

“This is my family’s cabin, my mother likes to come here during winter but makes sure to keep up with the maintenance. So no one will bother us,” Vegeta explained as he parked the car.

“So this was your plan, to spend some steamy cabin days together,” she smiled.

“Getting you all alone is hard enough, woman, this was the best way to keep you all to myself,” he smirked.

Bulma moved forward and pressed a kiss on his lips, “Well, I love it.”

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted and Bulma could see a small blush on his cheeks. He turned away, “Let’s go in.”

Vegeta quickly exited the car and went to her side to help her out, taking her dainty hand to pull her to stand. “Oh wait, my dress!” Bulma went back inside the car to grab her dress and the bag she had put behind the seat, bending over to reach it.

Vegeta growled behind her, “Woman, I can see everything.”

Bulma grinned and pushed her bottom out more for his view and wiggled, “Enjoying the view.”

She yelped when he slapped her rounded tush with just enough force to feel the slightest of stings, “If you don’t stop I  _ will  _ take you right here.”

She laughed as she stepped out of the car with her dresses and bag, “I’m not stopping you.”

He slammed the car door shut behind her, “Temptress.”

Vegeta went to the trunk and pulled out both their suitcases, “I’m surprised you packed so light.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Bulma said as she put her free hand on her hip.

“It means I took you as a three luggage minimum kind of woman, color me pleasantly surprised that you’re actually practical,” he replied as he closed the trunk.

“Listen jackass, just because I like to look good doesn’t mean I have to be stupid about it!” She frowned as she glared at him, “And I also thought that we wouldn’t be wearing clothes most of the time.”

He smirked at her, “I hope we always fight like this.”

“Why, because you're a masochist?” She jabbed.

“Because you’re sexy when you yell at me and I imagine the makeup sex would be worth it,” he grinned as he moved toward the cabin.

“Yeah, we better get married soon,” she replied as she followed after him. He walked and Bulma took in the cozy interior of the living that was open and simple with its high ceiling and large wall of a window that led to the garden. There was a large u-shaped white couch facing the fireplace where a flatscreen TV hung above and a stone table laid in between. There were only a few lamps beside the couch and the lighting came from above, the chandelier was made of tiers of candles of different shapes that were all electric. Bulma liked it immensely, “Wow, your mom sure has taste.”

“She handpicked everything,” he said as he went to the stairs that curled up to the next floor. Bulma gave one more glance of the room as she went up the stairs after him. Vegeta walked to the end of the hallway to the last door and opened it, stepping aside to let her in. Bulma walked in and was amazed by the decor, a red antique persian rug was in the center as a queen-size, a black iron bed with a black and white comforter was pushed to one side of the wall, facing a window with a black leather couch underneath. There were two night stands beside the bed with black crystal lamps that had white shades. It was a very elegant room, and she fell in love with it. Vegeta put down the bags and walked up behind her to put his arms around her, “This used to be my room when I used to come here, I changed everything hoping you would like it.”

“It’s amazing, Vegeta,” she said as she turned her head to kiss him on the cheek.

He grinned, “Great, now go get ready and put on your dress, we have somewhere we have to be.”

“Oh, another one of your surprises?” she said as turned in his arms to put hers around his neck.

“Yes, you have an hour woman, and meet me downstairs,” he said as he swatted her backside playfully. He kissed her forehead as he pulled away and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

Bulma put her dress and bag down on the bed and went to grab her suitcase, opening it on the floor to grab her makeup bag. She looked over to see a door and walked over to open it to reveal a bathroom just as elegant as the room. There was a black wood vanity and bench in the corner and opposite of it was matching sink cabinet with white marble countertops. At the far end was a white stone shower with glass doors that had a bathtub built into the same stones beside it with a window over it. Bulma smiled as she put her makeup bag down on the vanity and took off her dress, folding it to put it on the top. She retrieved her shampoo, conditioner and favorite strawberry body wash from her makeup bag before she walked over to the shower and started it up. She stepped in and took some time to massage her scalp and lather a generous portion of her soap on her body.

When she stepped out, she pulled off a fluffy white towel from the small rack beside the shower and quickly dried, wrapping the towel around herself as she went back to the vanity. She saw that there was already a blow dryer and sat on the bench to style her hair, making sure her bangs were perfect. She pulled out her small jewelry case that she stuffed with her makeup and took out a pink gold hair comb with white flowers decorated with sprigs of crystals and pink gold leaves. She slid it in placed and admired her hair for a moment before applying her make, keeping it simple as Vegeta had told her previously he preferred her clean face. Not that she minded, it made her makeup ritual easier as she artfully put on her eyeshadow that were in shades of pinks and browns and created the perfect wing tip at the corner of her eyes. She then applied enough mascara to make her eyes look large but not overdone. She adorned her ears with earrings that matched her comb, a sprig of crystals that curved around her earlobes. Satisfied, she left the bathroom and went to grab her dress and smiled as she unzipped the bag, carefully taking it out to unzip the small hidden zipper in the back and stepped into it. She slipped on the small straps and zipped herself into it, smiling wider when she went back into the bathroom to check out her appearance.

The dress she had chosen was a mermaid style with a small train made of sheer lace in a golden champagne color. The neckline plunged below her breast as the lace just covered the essential parts of on her breasts and sex. The bodice glittered with crystal beading and the straps were made out of a small band of lace. The front of the skirt was cut straight up the middle to her thighs, revealing her legs as she walked. Bulma wondered what Vegeta’s reaction would be as she went to grab her matching champagne, open toe pumps that glittered around the edges and down the narrow heel with a glittery strap to wrap around her ankle. She slipped them on and was excited about her evening with her fiancé.

Bulma walked down the stairs, her shoulders back and her head held high and went down to the living room. She didn’t see Vegeta and walked over to the large window to see him outside on the patio in a three-piece charcoal tuxedo and black silk tie, but he wasn’t alone. A short man with a bald head wearing a grey suit and burgundy tie was there and standing beside him was a gorgeous blonde woman who towered over him in a red, sleeveless jumpsuit dress that was cinched at her waist with a gold belt. Despite her height she wore red heels that emphasised her long, fashion model legs and around her neck was a professional camera. Bulma looked at them curiously as she opened the patio door and went out into the warm air.

Vegeta turned to her, “It’s about time you got h…” He trailed off as he gaped at her appearance, raking his eyes down her figure and swallowed hard. She smiled playfully when she reached him, slipping her arms around one of his and noticed the lust and pride that burned in his gaze when he looked into her eyes. “Woman…”

“See something you like?” she asked. He gave her a heated look and was about to reach over to kiss her when they heard a cough.

“Um, before you do that, maybe we should get started,” the bald man said with a gentle voice.

Bulma glanced at him, “Get started with what?”

“Uh,” the man seemed speechless as he gave Vegeta an uncomfortable look.

“Get started with the marriage ceremony,” the model said cooly.

Bulma blinked and looked at Vegeta, “What is she talking about?”

“I told you I wanted you to be my wife,” he shrugged carelessly.

“Yes, and I thought you meant in a few months or a year even, not in a few days!” Bulma snapped as she stepped away from him in anger.

“What does it matter if we marry now, you’re going to be my wife no matter what,” he shot back.

“This is because you want to fuck me isn’t it? You have this strange notion in your head that I have to be your wife before we can really screw like rabbits!” She yelled.

“Uh, maybe we should come back later,” the bald man said, seemingly afraid to interrupt.

“Shh, Krillin, it’s getting good,” the model hushed him with an amused grin as she watched them, the sound of a shutter going off.

“That’s because when I fuck you for the first time, it will be as my wife! I want you to know it’s me, your husband, screwing you like rabbits with my cock!” He fired.

“Well, you’re certainly acting like a dick! You couldn’t have asked me if I wanted to marry you… this weekend?” She shouted.

“I had to do it this way or you would have found an excuse to back out,” he said, his voice going cold in anger.

“What the hell does that supposed to mean?” She screeched in outrage.

“When I asked you to marry me, you took your sweet time deciding,” he growled low.

“That’s because we met two days ago, you jackass! Of course I had to think about it! Eating my pussy in a changing room wasn’t a sound argument to marry your grumpy ass!”

“Uh, maybe…” the man, Krillin tried to cut in.

“Shut it,” the blonde cut him off.

“Tch, are you always going to bring that up!” Vegeta glared.

“Yes, because you’re being a high-handed, manipulative bastard!”

“Well, you’re an infuriating, stubborn bitch!”

Bulma slapped him across the cheek, “How dare you!”

Vegeta’s head barely moved and he quickly grabbed her wrist. He glared at her harshly for a moment before he suddenly tugged her into him, unbalancing her so she would fall against his chest. She gasped as he put his hand at the back of her head and he crashed his lips into her, knocking their teeth together. Bulma moaned and threw her arms around his neck as he invaded her mouth, arguing with her tongue for dominance.

“Um, I’m confused,” Krillin said with a hint of concern.

“Damn, I bet the sex will be hot,” the model said with approval in her voice.

“Eighteen!” Krillin slightly scolded.

Vegeta finally pulled away after wrestling with her tongue, panting with her as he stared fiercely into her eyes. “Marry me Bulma…  _ today _ ,” he almost pleaded as he put his forehead against hers.

“I will, if your promise to never do something like this again,” she told him with heat in her voice.

Vegeta nodded, “I won’t, when there is an important decision we have to make, we’ll talk…” He paused and smiled slightly, “Or argue.”

She giggled lightly, “You’re the only man I know who likes it when I yell at him.”

“It’s because most men are afraid to look upon a bold, righteous queen demanding justice, and I’m the only one unafraid of your wrath,” he grinned as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled back, “That’s because you’re a bad prince.”

Vegeta chuckled as he gently released her and turned to Krillin, “We’re ready.”

“O...kay,” he replied as he glanced at Eighteen who was smiling at the couple with encouragement.

“So, who are you?” Bulma asked as she took Vegeta’s arm once again, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’m Krillin, I’m a licenced minister and Vegeta here is an acquaintance through Goku, he called me a couple days ago saying he was going to get married but he had to do it quickly. Goku told me about your two families, I can’t say I totally agree with not informing them, but I understand,” Krillin said and turned to the woman beside him. “This is my associate and the photographer, Lazuli, she will be a witness today.”

“Call me Eighteen, that was my street name before I married my  _ husband _ ,” Eighteen replied as she glared at Krillin, who blushed slightly.

“Street name?” Bulma asked curiously.

“Long story short, I was in the Red Ribbon gang, tried to get out, they beat the shit out of me, but Krillin here rescued me and I fell in love with this shorty and now I’m married to him,” Eighteen gave her husband a loving look.

“Wow, I’m… happy for you,” Bulma said as she watched the woman kiss Krillin on his bald head, who blushed furiously.

“Where’s Kakarot, we need another witness,” Vegeta asked.

“Goku is here?” Bulma frowned in confusion.

“Yeah, he went to grab these two for me while we drove here, he should be here,” Vegeta rumbled angrily.

“Hey guys! Are we starting now?” Goku came out of the house with a silly grin.

“Get over here, clown, I want to marry this woman already.” Vegeta growled.

“Coming!” he bounded up to stand beside Krillin. “Okay, ready!”

Bulma giggled as Vegeta rolled his eyes at him and they turned to Krillin, who pulled out a small book from his inside pocket of his jacket. He cleared his throat, “Well, I guess we'll start… We’re here today to bring Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Prince together in matrimony and to unite them as a family…” Krillin paused and glanced at them, “I’m trying to keep this short, so do you have vows you want to exchange?”

Vegeta and Bulma glanced at each other and she was the first to let go and take his hands into hers, smiling as she stared into eyes with fondness and warmth. “Vegeta, we only met two days ago but when I’m with you, I feel secure and that with you by my side we can face anything together. I promise to be loyal, to be there when you need me, and to argue with you… forever.”

Vegeta grinned at her words, “Bulma, yes we only met two days ago, but I feel as though we have known each other since before we were born. You are my queen, my woman and I will protect you always and be faithful to you. And when we argue, I will always make sure to kiss you afterwards… forever.”

Krillin looked between the two and nodded, “Do we have the rings?”

“Oh yeah!” Goku said as he patted his pockets and grinned when he pulled a small black box out from his pants pocket. He handed to Vegeta, who was glaring murder at him, “Here ya go.”

Vegeta snatched the box and opened it, revealing two rings made out of rose gold, both had a simple band while one of them had a small moonstone inlaid with two small diamonds on each side. Bulma gasped softly at the simple elegance, it was beautiful and perfect. Vegeta took out the rings and tossed the box at Goku, taking her left hand and placed the band with stones at the tip of her ring finger. The moment was silent but powerful as he gently slipped the ring on her finger and nodded in approval when it fit perfectly. He handed Bulma the other one and gave her his hand, she smiled as she put on the ring, the feeling of rightness falling over both of them. When she finished, she beamed at Vegeta who shared the same grin.

Krillin nodded, “I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.”

Goku whooped as Vegeta grabbed Bulma and tipped her over his arm to kiss her soundly. She giggled into his mouth and held him tight. When he brought her back up he pressed his forehead against hers as he stared at her with tenderness, grinning large to reveal hidden dimples, “Finally, you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made a new record with the length of this chapter! 😅
> 
> They finally tied the knot! What did you guys think? 
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! ❤️❤️❤️ I'm trying to get better at responding to them! You guys are great! 😘


	5. S'mores and Street Festival

Bulma giggled when she and Vegeta cut the red velvet cupcake together with a butterknife, he was standing behind her, holding her hands as they brought the blunt blade down. Vegeta chuckled slightly and kissed her cheek, grinning ear-to-ear as he committed to memory this moment of having his bride in his arms as they celebrated their marriage. When he had made the wedding arrangements, he wanted it to be memorable and he didn’t want to take away the joy of having a real ceremony from her. So he prepared as best as he could and although it was difficult to find a large cake with her favorite flavor, he found a bakery that specialized in cupcakes and was able to get them in time, even with his strange request to put strawberries on top of the cream cheese frosting. Bulma had gasped in surprise when he revealed them to her after their ceremony and kissed him soundly as Eighteen continued to snap pictures. 

Goku and Krillin clapped as they finished cutting the cake and they both grabbed a small bite they had cut to offer to one another. They fed one another and Bulma laughed when she cream cheese smeared on her nose when she took her bite. Vegeta had mostly gotten out of it unscathed, licking the corner of his lips where a dollop of frosting had landed and moved in to swiped the tip of her cute nose with his tongue. Bulma smiled at him happily and he couldn’t help but kiss those upturned lips.

“Aww, you two are so cute,” Goku sighed happily.

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed as Bulma giggled. Vegeta turned to him and other two guests he had asked to come and glared, “We’re done here, I want to spend the rest of the evening with my wife.”

Eighteen smirked, “Oh I bet.” She turned to her husband, “Let’s go Krillin, I feel like reliving our wedding night again.”

Krillin blushed and turned to the newlyweds, “Well, congratulations, I wish you all the best.”

“Awww, but we just got here!” Goku complained as Krillin and Eighteen made their exit.

“Kakarot, take a damn cupcake and get the fuck out,” Vegeta growled menacingly.

Goku pouted, “Oh, alright.” He grabbed a cupcake and then suddenly perked up, “Oh, can I take another one? There this cute girl at a chinese restaurant I want to thank for always giving me extras!”

“Fine, just go!” Vegeta snarled.

Goku grabbed another cupcake and skipped out the door, “Have fun you two!”

Vegeta sighed when they were finally alone and Bulma smiled at him amusedly, “Happy now?”

“Yes, now I can have you to myself,” he said as he stepped away from her and went into the kitchen that was connected to the dining room where they had performed the cutting of the cake ceremony.

“And what are you mysteriously doing in there?” Bulma called out as she gingerly sat on the edge of the large dining table.

“I’m bringing us our dinner,” he replied back.

“You cook?” She asked skeptically.

Vegeta walked back in with large tray of steaks and foil wrapped vegetables in one hand and a grill rack in the other, “Woman, I grill.”

Bulma laughed, “Was it with men and fire? Is it your inner caveman calling out?”

He smirked, “You’re lucky I don’t just throw you over my shoulder and bring you to my cave.”

“You already did that, you jerk,” she said as she followed him as he walked out toward the patio. He chuckled as he made his way to the fire pit and put the tray and rack down on the ground while she moved to sit on one of the benches, bring her feet up beside her as she watched him. He took off his tuxedo coat and went over to her to lay it around her shoulders, she smiled as she brought the lapels together to keep her warm. Vegeta rolled up his sleeves to reveal muscular forearms and grabbed chopped wood that waited beside the pit. He went to work preparing the fire, expertly setting up the wood and lighting it as he had done many times before. When he was satisfied, he suddenly went back to the house to return with another tray with dishes and silverware as well as graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. Bulma smiled when he put the tray down on the other chair, “I didn’t take you as a s’more kind of guy.”

“You can’t have a cookout without them,” he smirked as he placed the standing grill rack over the pit before moving to sit next to her. “We have to wait a bit.”

“I’m in no hurry,” she said as she changed positions to lay her head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. They watched the fire together as they enjoyed the sound of crickets coming out to play as the sun was slowing making its way toward the horizon. “We should do this for every anniversary.”

Vegeta kissed the top of her head, “It’s a promise.” He kissed her one more time before releasing her and went to grab the food he had prepared and placed it on the grill.

“I could get used to this,” Bulma grinned as he turned over the steaks and seasoned them with a pinch of salt and pepper. “My husband cooking for me as I lounge and make dewy-eyes at him.”

“Hn, planning to make me do all the work I see,” he scoffed playfully.

“Well what else good are you other than to stand there and look pretty?” she replied half-heartedly.

He laughed, “I see where this is going, you’re planning on making me a trophy husband.”

“Of course, a powerful woman like myself needs to have eye-candy on her arm at all times,” she grinned seductively.

“And what if I decide to let myself go?” he arched a teasing brow.

“Then I’ll just have to get a new husband,” she haughtily as she glanced at her nails on one hand.

“Well you’re in luck woman, because I actually enjoy physical exercise,” he said as he removed the steaks from the grill and placed them on plates to rest.

“I’ve noticed,” she said as she raked her gaze down his lean muscular form appreciatively. Her eyes suddenly became serious, “You said you were thinking of going pro?”

Vegeta paused before answering as he took off the vegetable packets and placed on the plates next to the steak. “I want to…”

“But?” She prompted.

Vegeta sighed as he grabbed knives and forks and took a plate to hand it to her, which she took with gratitude. He took his own plate and sat next to her, but only stared at his plate as he spoke, “It’s always been expected of me to become a lawyer and then a politician like my father. I have already enlisted in the army and have done my training, and my father had me go on active duty during the summers instead of having to do it later in life. These allowances have been made because of his influence. I manage to get out of it this summer because my mother convinced him that I need time to relax before I follow in his footsteps.”

“Vegeta, do you want to be like him?” Bulma asked as she rested her plate beside her to put her arms around one of his.

He sighed heavily, “No, and there is something I’ve been needing to tell you.”

“What is it?” Bulma asked with concern.

“When my father finds out about us, I know he will disown me and I want to and can go pro but because I won’t have his support anymore, it’s most likely that I will have to go on active duty for a year or two… from time to time…” Vegeta said as he refused to look at her.

Bulma felt like she was sucker punched in the face for a moment as she heard his words. But she calming inhaled a lung full of air as she went over it in her mind and blew out a breath in conviction, “If that’s what it takes to be together, I don’t mind having to be parted from you for a while.”

Vegeta slowly turned to look at her with a light of hope in his eyes, “Bulma…”

“Vegeta, when we both decided to enter this marriage we knew that sacrifices had to be made, but as long as we have each other, we can get through it and come out stronger,” she said with an encouraging smile.

Vegeta put his plate down to gather her in his arms in a fierce embrace, “I’ll make this up to you, I swear.”

Bulma held him tightly, “Just always come home to me.”

“I will, I promise,” he said as he buried his nose in her neck to breathe in her scent. They stayed like that, holding each other tightly, feeling their hearts beat against one another in tandem. Bulma nuzzled her face into his shoulder as he left little kisses in her hair as they comforted one another.

“Vegeta, you should know that I plan to be your personal pin-up girl and send you salacious nudes,” she said into his shoulder.

He barked out a laugh, “I look forward to it woman, but how will you cope without me?”

“I’ll just make a body pillow with your image and attach a dildo,” she bit his chin playfully.

He chuckled as he kissed her temple, “Something tells me I’m going to be jealous.”

“I’ll send you a pic,” she grinned into his shoulder.

He groaned, “You better.” They refused to let go, enjoying the warmth of their bodies against one another until they heard a small rumbling. “Fuck.”

Bulma laughed as she pulled away slightly, “I’m hungry too, so why don’t we eat before our dinner gets too cold.”

Vegeta kissed her forehead before reluctantly releasing her, “You’re right, I can’t have my wife starving.”

Bulma laughed as they both picked up their plates and tucked into their meal. Bulma took a bite of the steak and moaned, “Oh Kami, you are a keeper.”

He smirked, “I’m going to learn how to cook more so I can get those kind of noises out of you.”

“I won’t stop you, less work for me,” Bulma smiled as she took another bite, causing him to chuckle happily. Vegeta polished off his plate much more quickly than her but still keeping his manners and started preparing the graham crackers and chocolate. He grabbed a long skewer to place a marshmallow on the tip, crouching down by the fire to slowly roast it to perfection. By the time Bulma finished eating, he had a s'more ready for her. Bulma sighed with joy after taking the first bite, "I haven't had one of these in ages."

"So it seems," he smirked as he wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb, coming away with chocolate. He gave her a heated glance as he licked it off, causing her to smile artfully. He moved away to make his own s'more and sat next to her, carefully taking bites to keep from spilling threads of marshmallow and chocolate. When he finished eating, he rubbed his hands together to remove crumbs and reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Bulma watched as she popped the last bite of her s'more into her mouth and her eyes went wide when a familiar song began to play. Vegeta stood, turning to her with an offered hand, "This time, I don't have to steal this dance." 

Bulma excitedly took his hand and stood, letting him lead her to the open area of the patio. He joined their hands together, lifting them up as he put his other arm around, holding her close as possible as she placed her hand at the base of his neck. She laughed gently when he began twirling them around in a waltz, "How did you even find this song, I don't even know what it's called?" 

Vegeta took on a look of martyrdom, "I spent hours listening to Kami-forsaken classical music.” He then smirked in amusement, “And it's called 'Bittersweet Waltz' for future reference.”

Bulma snorted, "Of course it is." 

He spun them around in a traditional waltz but as the song continued, he slowly brought the dance into slow little circles as Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands rested on the small of her back. They stared into each other’s eyes with warmth and affection, Bulma smile was sweet and one she knew she would only reserve for him. She closed the gap between them to lay the softest of kisses on his masculine full lips, loving the way they fit one another perfectly as a charge of heat past between them. Vegeta answered back with one of his own kisses and another, learning the contours of her lips with his own until he was kneading them gently. Bulma slanted her mouth as he slowly coaxed her lips apart, gliding the tip of his tongue along the seam and she opened for him. She moaned when he invaded her mouth, giving her tongue long strokes with his own, pulling it into his own mouth to suckle tenderly.

Bulma’s body grew incredible warm and pulled herself against him to rub her sensitive breasts on his hard muscular chest. Vegeta grabbed her hips to pull them flush against his, rocking his now hardened arousal on her pubic bone and she mewled into his mouth, wanting to feel his naked skin on hers. He pulled his mouth away slowly to leave a trail of hot, open kisses across her jaw. “Vegeta…” she pleaded breathlessly as they both failed to notice that the music had faded. Vegeta released her only to scoop her up into his arms as they both continued to kiss any exposed skin they could find.

Vegeta took the stairs two at a time to reach their bedroom, he fumbled with the door knob as Bulma undid his tie and tossed it away to expose his throat. She kissed and raked her teeth across his skin and he hissed as he threw open the door and walked in, slamming it closed with his foot. He carefully set her down as he toed off his shoes and moved to unbutton his vest as he kissed her deeply. Bulma untucked his shirt to undo his buttons and slid his shirt off with his vest, Vegeta’s breath grew harsh when he felt her hands touch his chest and slid them down his muscular torso. She reached his fly and undid it, pushing the fabric down his hips and moved away when he stepped back to take them off fully. He then stood up to his full height before her in his nudity. Bulma slowly took in his lean muscular frame, there was not an inch of fat on him as his muscles were well defined and toned and she especially enjoyed the deep V that led to thick, veiny cock underneath black curls that seemed to point straight at her.

Bulma felt her heart pound in her chest and liquid heat pooled at her feminine sex at the thought of having him inside her. She raised her gaze back to his with lust in her eyes as she reached back and pulled down the zipper of her dress, she then slowly reached up to slid the straps off her delicate shoulders one at a time. The only sound in the room was the whispering of fabric as her dress glided down her body and pooled around her feet. Vegeta sucked in a breath at her naked form, her breasts large, her hips bountiful, and her legs shapely, she was a vision and glowed under the soft light overhead. He slowly stepped toward her until he placed his hands on her small waist, the feeling of nervousness fell over them as he came closer. She stepped into him and placed her small hands on his chest as she moved to kiss him. They both moaned into one another as she pressed her naked body against his, her body was soft, complimenting his hard one. He took her into his embrace as they deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling one another and he slowly walked her back to the bed. She gasped when he suddenly lifted her and laid her at the center, coming down on top of her and groaned when he felt her softness underneath him fully.

Vegeta released her lips to kiss her throat while she kneaded the muscles in his back, which rippled beneath her fingertips. His kisses burned her skin pleasantly as he made his way down to the valley between her breasts and she moaned, arching her chest when he massaged her breasts with his hands, teasing her beaded nipples with his thumbs. He kissed one of her breasts, suckling on her briefly before moving to the other, flicking the tip of his tongue on her aching nipples. She gave a frustrated cry when he moved away, licking and kissing the skin of her trembling belly as he continued down to her waiting, wet sex. She gasped when he nuzzled her blue curls, taking a deep breath of her musky scent before he went lower, using his hands to spread her thighs wide for his gaze. Vegeta stared at her glistening pink folds, licking his lips when he moved in to lap at her entrance with the flat of his tongue, moaning at her intoxicating taste. She threw her head back and gave a throaty shout at his ministrations, pushing her womanhood into his mouth as he sucked on her throbbing clit. He felt her fingers dig into his scalp as he teased her opening with his tongue, dipping inside to draw out more of her delicious juices.

He suddenly pulled away, kissing each thigh as he moved up and causing her to whimper at the loss of his mouth. He settled down on his elbows above her and kissed her lips, forcing her attention back to him. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes, her breathing was coming out in short puffs as she clutched onto his shoulders. He rubbed the blunt tip of his cock between her dewy folds, spreading her fluids around the head as he played with the mouth of her arousal. She wiggled against him, wrapping her legs around him, and locking her ankles together at his shapely backside.

“Bulma, are you ready for me?” he asked, barely able to contain himself as he felt the slightest hint of what was to come a the tip of his member.

She gave a heated look and whispered huskily, “Vegeta, take me, I want you inside me.”

Vegeta kissed her as he slowly pushed inside her, her breath caught in her throat as he stretched her, his thickness a welcome invasion inside her empty core. Vegeta nearly growled as her tightness enveloped him and he looked down to see his cock steadily breach her. Bulma also looked, the sight of him spreading her wet folds wide with his girth sent a rush of fluids down to soak him as he seemed to become even harder. Her vaginal muscles had never expanded so much before as he continued entering her while she panted and squirmed on his steel-like arousal. Vegeta gave a throaty snarl when he was completely seated inside her, she was incredibly tight and he could feel each twitch of her muscles surround him as Bulma felt deliciously full. His cock was an undeniable presence as she felt him throb inside her.

Vegeta looked back up at her, bringing his body flat against hers and pushing himself even deeper, causing them both to moan and the slight movement. She gazed at him in wonder as he was in awe of her and he kissed her, capturing her lips passionately as she threw her arms around him and tightened her legs until her heels dug into his plump cheeks. As their kiss deepened, Vegeta minutely pulled away to shove into her and she cried out into his mouth, he continued rocking into her until he was stroking her hot, tight sheath with long steady thrusts that she matched him for. Bulma ripped her mouth away to gasp in air and he went for her neck, sucking, licking and nibbling her porcelain skin to claim her as his with his marks.

“Vegeta…” she gasped loudly as she slammed her hips hard into his and he understood what she needed. He increased his pace, pumping into her harder and harder until she was screaming out at each powerful thrust. Her muscles tightened around him and he knew she was getting close, he was afraid to lose control too soon and reached down to rub his thumb furiously on her clit. She bucked against him, undulating underneath him with wild abandon, forcing Vegeta to clench his teeth as she tightened more and more on his cock. He put more and more pressure on her blood-swollen bud and she detonated. She screamed out toward the ceiling as intense, heated tingles rushed over her body in thick waves, being prolonged as Vegeta continued to ram his cock inside her, speeding up to find his own release. Her muscles continued to twitch over him when he finally roared, his balls tightened as his seed violently burst out, coating her womb as he jerked into her several more times.

He came to a stop and suddenly collapsed on top of her, breathing harshly as he rubbed his face in between her breasts to coat himself in her scent that emanated from her sweat. He could hear her making little cooing sounds as her heart pounded into his ear, she slid a hand into his hair and glided the other down his back. He knew he should get off her, but his muscles felt heavy as he laid on top of her, he had never felt so spent. His gorgeous wife was his perfect match, she felt incredible and she had fitted over his cock gloriously. 

He felt himself hardening again, even with the most intense orgasm he had ever felt, he needed to have her again. He raised his head to look at her and saw how flushed and satisfied she appeared as she took shallow breaths with her eyes closed, and it encouraged him further. He moved a little inside her, she was slick from her release and she moaned. She opened her eyes and he saw an answering lust there.

“Woman, I’m going to take you again,” he grinned at her.

She smiled back, “Are you that excited to have me as your wife?”

She gasped when he pushed into her, “Immensely.” Vegeta gathered her into his arms, starting another series of intense thrusts that had her arching into him, “You’re finally mine, and I’m going to make sure you know the feel of your husband’s cock.”

“Vegeta,” she cried out as he took her again. The newlyweds continued their love-making throughout the night, only pausing for brief moments to catch their breaths and taking small naps, learning each other’s bodies, touching one another into burning fevers of desire. It was well into the next day when they continued to pleasure each other, becoming more animalistic when taking one another.

“Harder! Fuck me harder, Vegeta!”

Bulma was on her hands and knees, bracing herself on her elbows to take his powerful thrusts. Vegeta held her hips tight as he pummeled his cock into her tight heat from behind, they were both drenched in their combined fluids from their previous activities and the sound of smacking wet skin was audible in the room, arousing them both more. “You like it hard, woman? Do you think you can take any more of my cock?”

“Pound my pussy, Vegeta!”

“Fuck, you’re so vulgar!” Vegeta growled as he slammed into her harder and she yelled out in delight. She tightened on his member and she held herself up on one arm as she reached down to stroke her neglected clit that pulsed with need, pinching it between her fingers as she wriggled it frantically to reach her release. She felt herself at the breaking point and squeezed her clit harder, screaming hoarsely as the tension that built in her womb finally snapped, releasing an overwhelming surge of heat throughout her body and she flooded Vegeta’s cock with her hot essence. “Fuck!”

Vegeta’s thick girth was suddenly clenched tightly by her core and his seed shot out without warning, and he thrusted into her one last time, keeping her rounded bottom flushed against his hips as he continued to spill into her. He gently released her, slowly pulling himself out of her and grinned when he saw their combined juices trailing down his now softened cock and trickling out of her swollen folds and down her sweet thighs. Bulma fell into the bed, catching her breath against the bedspread while Vegeta laid beside her to gather her in his arms. He nuzzled her hair from behind, her scent was now combined with his and as well as their smell of sex. He kissed her shoulder as she placed her hands on his that rested on her belly. Splaying his hand on her stomach, a thought occurred to him and he slightly panicked, “Shit, are you on birth control?”

She laughed bemusedly, “You ask that now?” She tilted her head to look back at him, “Yes, I’m on birth control.”

He sighed in relief, “Good, because I don’t think we’re ready to be parents.”

“No shit, we just met three days ago,” she giggled as she kissed his jaw before pulling back to stare at him seriously. “Do you want to have children?”

He looked at her thoughtfully, “Eventually, how about you?”

“Yeah, I think it would be nice, but I want one of each, a boy and a girl,” she replied with a smile.

“I think I have my work cut out for me,” he chuckled as he kissed her temple. “But I will try my best... to please you, my wife.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” she grinned as he continued to kiss her along her hairline. She intertwined her fingers with his and hummed, “So are we just going to stay in bed all day or do you have something planned, not that I mind of course.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll release you from your wifely duties for a while and take you to a street festival that’s nearby,” he said into her hair.

“Oh?” She asked curiously.

“It’s a small summer festival they have every year, there’s food and games, I thought we could check it out,” he explained.

“I’m game, shall we go?” She said as she turned into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

“Yes, but we should probably shower first,” he said as he returned her kiss.

“You’re probably right, as much as I like being covered in your cum, others might not appreciate it,” she tossed him a naughty grin.

“Woman, you’re the one the kept dousing me,” he argued.

“What are you complaining about, it’s a compliment,” she said as laid a kiss on his chin.

He smirked, “I know.”

Bulma laughed as she made a move to get up and slid off the bed on unsteady legs, peeking over her shoulder at him, “Well, are you going to join me.”

He grinned as he hopped off the bed and trailed after her like a lovesick fool. They playfully showered together, leaving heated touches as they lathered one another and stealing kisses. They managed to break away from each other long enough to dry and get ready. Bulma put on white lacy panties and threw on a white V-neck, maxi dress that flirted around her ankles with a rainbow paisley print and wide straps. She slipped into white, jeweled flat sandals and decorated her hair with a white hibiscus flower. She left her makeup off and as she admired herself in the mirror, Vegeta came behind to wrap his arms around her, wearing grey, cotton slacks that hugged his legs and black T-shirt that stretched over his muscular frame with a row of buttons at the top. He looked handsome as he kissed her shoulder, “Ready?”

“Let’s go,” she smiled as he took her hand and led her out of the bedroom. They went outside to his car and he helped her in before going to the driver’s seat and peeling out of the driveway. As they drove, Bulma rested her head on his shoulder and he held her hand, slipping his fingers between hers as they enjoyed the drive together. “Do you have any more surprises for me on this trip?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” he grinned mysteriously.

“I’ve enjoyed everything so far, so I can’t wait for the next adventure,” she smiled.

“Everyday with you has been an adventure,” he murmured quietly.

Bulma tilted her head to see a slight blush on his cheeks as he continued to stare straight at the road. Her smile deepened, “Let’s have many more.” They said nothing more, letting the gentle, comfortable silence speak for them as they drove to their next destination.

They soon arrived in a small, quaint town that was decorated with bright banners advertising their summer festival as herds of people walked along the sidewalks toward the festival area. Vegeta followed the signs to find parking, and managed to squeeze into a spot in a grassy area that was roped off just for parking. They both exited the car, and once again he took her hand as they made the small trek to the festival. Bulma smiled large when they reached the entrance, the long stretch of street had stalls with little red cloth roofs and brilliant signs to market what they sold line along both sides. Large amounts of people milled around the area and Bulma was excited to see so many people, “Vegeta! This looks fun!”

Vegeta didn’t look as enthusiastic but nodded, “I figured you would like something like this, just don’t get lost.”

Bulma kissed his cheek and he grunted as she pulled him into the crowd, her stomach growling as she looked at the different foods, hotdogs, crepes, fried chicken, funnel cake, chocolate covered fruit… she wanted to try many things. She found a takoyaki stand and pointed it out to Vegeta and they went over to buy a small plate of them. Bulma took her toothpick to pick one up, blowing on the steaming dumpling before she took a small bite. Her face perked up at the taste, it was tangy with the barbeque-like sauce, mayonnaise and fish flakes and it was cooked to perfection, golden brown on the outside, slightly doughy on the inside and chewy from the octopus.

“Good?” Vegeta smirked as he took one for himself.

“Very, maybe you can learn to make these for me,” she grinned as she finished her dumpling.

“Don’t press your luck,” he said as he ate and she gave him a small pout. He laughed and kissed her cheek, offering another dumpling to her in apology which she bit into happily. They finished eating and tossed the plate away to look for the next dish to try.

Bulma rubbed her stomach as she finished taking the last bite of her funnel cake, sighing contently, “Oh, that was good.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen a woman pack away as much you did,” Vegeta said as he took her hand once more.

“Hey! I was hungry after having to give into all your sexual demands,” she said loudly as she smacked his arm.

Vegeta blushed slightly when a few people turned their heads at them, “Vulgar woman, not so loud!”

She scoffed, “You’re weren’t complaining about how loud I was before.”

“That’s because we were alone!” He hissed.

“Get over yourself Vegeta,” she huffed as she snatched her hand away from him.

“Woman, don’t walk away from me,” he said as he followed after her.

“I’m not going to walk with someone who is embarrassed to be seen with me,” she tossed over her shoulder.

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed as he quickly grabbed her to turn her around, pulling her into his arms to kiss her hard. They heard a few people giggle or whistle as he deepened their kiss and Bulma put her arms around his neck. When he finally pulled away he frowned, “Happy now?”

“Perfectly,” she smiled as she kissed him again.

Suddenly, Vegeta was ripped out of her embrace and her brain barely registered what she was witnessing as Vegeta was stuck across the face by Tien. “Who said you could fucking touch her!”

Bulma gasped in horror, “Tien, what the fuck are you doing!”

“Bulma! Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” She was then in Yamcha’s arms, who looked at her with concern.

“I’m fine, now get off me!” She yelled as she shoved at his chest.

She heard a sickening sound of flesh being struck and she turned to see Vegeta knocking Tien to the ground, he straddled the man, grabbing his shirt to deliver powerful punches that hurt to hear. Some people yelped and jumped out of the way when Vegeta dropped Tien to the ground, who was spitting out blood, and he turned to see Yamcha holding Bulma. She saw rage in his eyes she had never witnessed in him before and he stalked over to them to jab Yamcha in the nose, dazing him so he would release her. Vegeta took her by the shoulders and looked her over, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said and he embraced her tightly, causing Bulma to sigh contently.

“I’ve had it with you Princes!” Bulma heard Tien and opened her eyes over Vegeta’s shoulder. 

Her heart turned to ice with dread as she watched Tien pull out a gun from the back of his pants, aiming straight for Vegeta’s back. Bulma moved swiftly, she turned and shoved with a strength she didn’t know she had at Vegeta’s chest. He stumbled back in surprise just as Tien pulled the trigger.

Bulma didn’t feel the bullet as it ripped through her. She only felt the force of it push her back and she lost her footing, falling as the world tilted around her. Through the muffled fog, she heard someone yell her name as screams of panic echoed around her. She didn’t hit the ground, someone caught her that felt familiar and a face loomed over. It was Vegeta. His mouth was moving but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. 

She felt cold, all warmth seemed to seep out her body as something wet and sticky started to spread below her chest where is burned slightly. Vegeta looked panicked as he continued talking, no, yelling at her and although he looked upset, she was glad he was safe. She reached up a hand to place it on his cheek, but the edges of her vision were turning black and he was getting farther away from her. She called out to him, trying to reach him, wanting to make sure he was there… and then there was only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this chapter! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not too confident in it myself, so please leave a comment! 😘


	6. Watermelon and Lemonade

Vegeta was trembling uncontrollably. He was pacing in the waiting room of the hospital, raking his blood stained fingers through his hair. He was drenched in her blood. His wife’s blood. He could smell it, a constant reminder of how he failed her. He remembered the moment with vivid clarity. She had suddenly pushed him and he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun going off. Then she was falling and he managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but that’s when he saw it. Blood… blooming out from her stomach, just missing her heart. Kami, there was so much blood. He had screamed for help as he put pressure on her wound, talking to her to keep her with him, but she looked at him in a daze and he knew that his words were unintelligible to her. Even so, he still tried to reach out to her until she had passed out. He had panicked, yelling for help over and over, pleading for someone to call an ambulance. Luckily he received help from the most unexpected person… Yamcha. When he saw the incident, he had immediately called the police and informed them of the situation and helped Vegeta put pressure on her wound.

During the time that the people went into a panicked frenzy, running from the festival in herds after hearing the gun and the police arriving, Tien had fled. But Vegeta hadn’t noticed as everything became a blur when the ambulance arrived and they loaded Bulma into the vehicle. Vegeta refused to leave her, telling the medics over and over that she was his wife to allow him to ride with them. On the way to the hospital, they quickly stabilized her and discovered that she had been shot in the lung which had thrown her into shock and forced her to lose unconsciousness. But she had stopped breathing at one point and had lost a lot of blood. Blood that splattered on Vegeta’s clothing. 

He felt wild, feral. He wanted to gut Tien. He hated him. He hated everyone, his father, her father, their stupid families and their feud. He hated himself. This never would have happened if those morons had stopped acting like children and talked! And unfortunately, he had help perpetuate it and now his Bulma was paying the price. His beautiful wife. He was afraid he’d never see her again.

“Vegeta!” He heard Kakarot and he turned to see his friend running over to him to capture him in a fierce, brotherly hug.

Vegeta felt tears well up in his eyes, “I can’t fucking lose her.”

“Vegeta, she’s strong, she’ll be okay,” Kakarot comforted as he patted his friend’s back.

“How did this happen?” Vegeta said as he pulled away from his friend and put a hand over his eyes in his agony.

Kakarot was silent for a moment, “This is my fault, Vegeta.”

Vegeta slowly brought his hand down as he stared at his friend, “What?”

Kakarot glanced at the floor and clenched his fists, “I…” He swallowed hard, “I told Raditz last night about everything and we were overheard by that girl that Raditz’s been hanging with.”

Vegeta felt his body turn cold as he stared at his friend in horror, “Kakarot… how…?”

Kakarot had tears in his eyes, “She called Raditz after she heard the news and explained everything.” Kakarot blew out a breath as he raked his fingers through his messy hair, “She used to be Tien’s girl and when she heard about you marrying Bulma, she got angry at you and wanted to stop you… so she told Tien… everything… that’s how he found you.”

Vegeta wasn’t even aware that he had moved until he felt someone holding him back as he bellowed in rage at his friend who laid pathetically on the floor, holding his bruised cheek with tears streaming down his face. “How could you fucking do this! To me! To her!” Vegeta snarled like a wild beast.

“I’m sorry, Vegeta,” Kakarot whimpered.

“Get the fuck out! You’re apologies are useless to me!” Vegeta raged at the top of his lungs.

But Kakarot didn’t move, he sat there taking Vegeta’s abuse as he cried quietly on the floor. “Vegeta, I’m not leaving,” he whispered.

“Get out! Or I’ll kill you! Along with all the others!” Vegeta continued to yell as he felt wetness on his own cheek and Kakarot shook his head in refusal. They stayed locked that way, Vegeta glaring at his friend with violence in his gaze, breathing hard like an enraged bull as Kakarot sat on the floor, refusing to move an inch.

“Where’s my daughter?” A frantic voice broke the tension and Vegeta looked up to see Dr. Briefs and Panchy rushing toward them, fear and panic etched in their features and permeated the air around them. He slowed when he saw Kakarot on the floor and then peered up, paling at the sight of Vegeta in his blood-stained shirt, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here, because my _ wife _ was shot by your own fucking bodyguard,” Vegeta said coldly as his voice became dangerously low.

Dr. Briefs went impossibly white at his words, “What… your wife?”

“Yes, your daughter, Bulma Briefs is _ my _ wife, _ my _woman and I had to watch helplessly as she bled out in my arms,” Vegeta said icily as he threw off the hands of the nurses that held him. He spread his arms wide, “You see this blood? It’s hers! And that vicious mongrel that you keep as a pet, fucking blew her away when he tried to kill me! I thought you were a man of morals and principles, but you’re just a fucking hypocrite!”

Dr. Briefs gaped at him, closing and opening his mouth like a fish with a sheen of moisture in his gaze as Pancy began to wail loudly. “I… Bulma… I need to see her,” he said hoarsely,

“No.” Vegeta’s face was impassive and chilly, “No one will see her but _ me _.”

“You can’t stop us from seeing our own daughter,” he said, a trace of anger growing in his own voice.

“It’s within my right! She’s _ mine _!” Vegeta said with conviction, slapping his hand against his chest in emphasis.

“No…” Dr. Briefs shook his head in disbelief. “She’s not yours, she would know better than associate herself with you… you tricked her, didn’t you? Manipulated her into marrying you. My little girl would never have agreed to become your wife.”

Vegeta sneered hatefully, “No one can make Bulma do anything she didn’t want and if you really knew your daughter than it should have been obvious to you that I couldn’t have ‘tricked’ her as you claim.”

“Dr. Briefs, Bulma wanted to marry him,” Kakarot interrupted as he stood, standing between Vegeta and Dr. Briefs.

Dr. Briefs glanced at him warily, “Goku, what do you know about this?”

“I was there when they got married, I was a witness and Bulma was happy. I’ve never seen her so happy before when she married Vegeta,” Kakarot said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through it before he walked over and held up the screen to him. Dr. Briefs stared at it and seemed to stagger back as Panchy gasped, throwing her hands to her mouth in surprise. Vegeta wasn’t sure what Kakarot was showing them, but he had a feeling it was a picture from their wedding. 

Dr. Briefs’ head whipped up to Vegeta, looking at him in a different light and swallowed hard, “You… you really care about Bulma.”

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, “Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked her to marry me.”

“Papa Briefs, Vegeta is crazy about her! You should know that he doesn’t really like talking to people or about them, but he wouldn’t shut up about her after they met!” Kakarot said with a slight smile.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta hissed.

“You still should have waited, you’re both young…” Dr. Briefs began.

“And have you reject our relationship? I don’t think so. I wanted her to be my wife and I made it so,” Vegeta interrupted.

Dr. Briefs looks at him curiously, “Does your father know?”

Vegeta frowned, “He will soon.”

“Did you two not think about the consequences?” Dr. Briefs scolded, stepping a little close to Vegeta.

“Of course I did,” Vegeta growled. “My father would toss me out if I was friends with a Briefs, so I expect he will cut all ties with me once he knows I married Bulma, but I already prepared for that.”

“And what of Bulma? What did you think would happen when we learned about your marriage?” Dr. Briefs frowned.

“She doesn’t need you,” Vegeta stated like a fact. “If you decide to abandon her after becoming my wife, she would survive. She’s intelligent, clever and cunning, she could easily usurp you and become even greater… without you.”

Dr. Briefs stared at Vegeta with wide eyes and then surprised him by giving him a small grin, “Yes, she could.” He chuckled, “She’s always been smart… smarter than me and she’s already starting to make a name for herself. You’re right, she doesn’t need me, never has.” Dr. Briefs than gave him a stern stare, “But I would never abandon her, no matter what.”

“And I’m not leaving her, no matter what,” Vegeta said as he gave his father-in-law a leveled stare.

They heard the crisp sound of heeled shoes striking the ground and they turned to see a tall, bald, muscular man with a severe expression walking toward them. He wore a dark purple button-up shirt with a black tie, dark grey vest, and matching slacks under an open, beige trench coat. His appearance was neat and sharp and he carried himself with a confident, no bull-shit attitude. His piercing gaze went straight to Vegeta, and Dr. Briefs and his wife had to step aside to make way for him. The man stopped in front of Vegeta, and although he stared directly into his eyes, Vegeta knew that he was being observed under a microscope. 

“Are you Vegeta Prince?” The man asked.

Vegeta’s brow twitched warily, “Yes, why?”

“I’m Piccolo King, detective,” the man said, pulling out his badge for Vegeta to study. “I’m here to ask questions about the recent incident involving Capsule Corporation’s heiress, Bulma Briefs, where she was shot by her own bodyguard, Tien Shinhan. I discovered that you were with her at that time and I would like to ask you some questions.”

Vegeta glanced at the clock and then over to the doors where Bulma was having her surgery, he couldn’t do anything for her right now and he felt useless, so he turned to Piccolo and nodded. “What do you want to know?”

“What is your relationship with Ms. Briefs?” Piccolo began as he took a notebook and pen out of his pocket to take notes.

“She’s my wife,” Vegeta replied automatically.

Piccolo raised a brow, “I wasn’t aware that she was married or you for that matter… to each other.”

“We just married yesterday,” Vegeta said, closing his eyes in pain at the thought of what should have been a fun and romantic honeymoon had turned to disaster.

“I was there! I was a witness!” Kakarot jumped in, stepping beside Vegeta.

Piccolo looked at him coldly, “I will ask you questions later in due time since you have a relationship with Mr. Prince and Ms. Briefs, so refrain from interrupting, sir.”

Kakarot looked away sheepishly as he moved away, “Sorry… sir.”

“And how long have you known Ms. Briefs?” Piccolo returned his attention to Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed, “We’ve always… ‘known’ each other since we were children but we didn’t meet until three days ago at her family’s party.”

If Piccolo had an opinion on their quick marriage, he didn’t let on as he continued his line of questioning, “Do you know what prompt Mr. Shinhan to target Ms. Briefs?”

Vegeta’s jaw tensed in anger, “He was targeting _ me _.” Vegeta took a breath to call himself and Piccolo waited patiently, “Bulma saw the gun and pushed me out of the way, and that’s how she was shot.”

“Why were you Mr. Shinhan’s primary target?” Piccolo said as he scribbled furiously in his notepad.

“Tien works for her family and he has a tendency to target members of my family due to this… feud between us,” Vegeta felt silly speaking the last part out loud.

“And this feud, what prompted it?” Piccolo flipped a sheet of paper over.

Vegeta paused, hesitant to answer, “I don’t know, the original argument happened several generations ago and our families have been… arguing ever since.”

Piccolo paused in his writing and looked up at him, “Have you had encounters with Mr. Shinhan before this incident?”

“Yes, many times,” Vegeta answered truthfully. “He would crash parties or break into events where my family was involved and I had physical altercations with him.”

“Yeah, Vegeta often had to escort him out!” Kakarot butted in again and he backed away when Piccolo glared icily.

“What!” Dr. Briefs exclaimed and they glanced at him. “Is this true?”

“Sir, this is not the time,” Piccolo spoke before Vegeta could answer and turned back. “So on top of this family feud, would you say that Mr. Shinhan held a grudge toward you, Mr. Prince?”

Vegeta snorted, “That’s putting it mildly, he hated me and my family. He often went on his soapbox about putting a stop to my family before we became a threat to the Briefs.”

“So he has made threats toward you and your family?” Piccolo looked at him with powerful severity.

“Yes and he has hurt others in my family,” Vegeta replied and he heard Panchy gasp at his words.

“And did your family members ever report it?”

“No.” Vegeta puffed out a breath out through his nose in exhaustion, “We thought the Briefs would protect him and we wished to keep these incidents out of the media.”

“Can I have the names of these families members later?” Piccolo said as he looked over his notes.

Vegeta ran a hand down his face, “Yes, I can get you their contact information.”

“And has Mr. Shinhan ever use a weapon in these altercations?”

“Not that I’m aware, this is the first time he came at any of us with a gun,” Vegeta replied as he felt a headache building behind his eyes, he was tired of the questions and just wanted to know if Bulma was okay.

“What changed?”

“Our marriage,” Vegeta replied as he worked his jaw. “He found out that we were married and came after me, I don’t think he wanted me to taint Bulma or his precious family.”

“I see,” Piccolo looked up at Vegeta, giving him a once over and nodded. “I think that’s all for today. I’ll come speak with you at another time, get some rest Mr. Prince and I wish your wife a speedy recovery.”

Vegeta nodded in gratitude and Piccolo stepped away to interrogate Kakarot. Vegeta walked toward the door that lead to Bulma and stood there, praying to whatever gods that were out there to bring his Bulma back to him. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Panchy standing beside him with tears pouring down her face. He was caught off guard when she suddenly hugged him and started sobbing into his chest, never saying a word. Vegeta was stunned for a moment before awkwardly putting his hands on her back to return her embrace.

Dr. Briefs stood behind her with sorrow in his eyes, “My boy, I had no idea that Tien had gone that far. We knew he had scuffles that I did not condone but I didn’t know…”

Vegeta nodded as Dr. Briefs hung his head in shame as tears slipped down his cheeks. Vegeta brought his gaze back to the door. The whole situation was a mess, not only was Bulma in surgery, but Tien was missing with the police on a manhunt and the media was in a frenzy about Capsule Corp.’s heiress being shot by her own bodyguard. It didn’t take long for them to find out and police had been placed at the hospital entrances to not only guard against another potential attack from Tien, but also to protect Bulma’s privacy. And Vegeta was sure that eventually his name would be out there beside hers and his father would know. As much as he prepared himself for his father’s rejection, he still felt a heart-wrenching pain that he would never be able to talk to him or his mother again. He hugged Panchy a little tighter, trying to gather any little bit of warmth that was directed his way.

Time passed painfully slow and Vegeta’s emotions ranged from panic, anger and hatred as he moved about the room restlessly. Panchy eventually took his hand and made him sit with her, rubbing his back as though he were a child in need of comfort as he continued to stare at the door. Kakarot sat across from him, still unable to make eye contact with his friend that was like a brother to him, while Dr. Briefs sat beside him, who had also been questioned by Detective King and now looked haggard.

Vegeta then saw the door begin to open and jumped out of his chair and practically ran into the doctor who entered wearing surgical scrubs. The doctor was startled for a second as he took a step back but realized it was Vegeta in front of him and nodded, “Young man, I’m happy to inform you that your wife’s surgery was successful and we expect a full recovery.”

Vegeta felt his knees buckle and crashed to the floor in relief, tears burned his eyes as he looked up at the doctor, “Can I see her?”

“She’s in a medically induced coma at the moment and we just now put her in her room, but you can see her,” the doctor smiled gently. 

Vegeta wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand and stood, following the doctor down a hallway, his heart pounding in his chest as the walk seem to take too long yet short at the same time. The doctor stopped at the last door in the hall and opened it, pushing it aside to allow Vegeta to step in. Vegeta took a single step in and choked on the air as he saw her lying in the bed. She looked so pale yet peaceful as she slept, reminding Vegeta of Sleeping Beauty as she took small breaths. He made his way toward her, unsure if he seeing her there was true and saw her delicate hand lying on the bed. He slowly reached out to take it, pausing for a moment before placing his hand on top of hers. Vegeta felt tears of relief slid down his cheeks when he felt her warmth. She was alive. His precious wife was alive and warm. 

Vegeta wasn’t aware of anything else in the room as he stared at her, holding her hand to keep contact with her. He vaguely knew that other people were there and someone had eventually pulled up a seat to have him sit as he took Bulma’s hand to lay kisses on her fingers, her knuckles, and her palm, needing her comfort. He somewhat remembered Kakarot coming in and helping him clean up so he wouldn’t scare Bulma when she woke, promising him that she was in good hands with her parents and nurses. Vegeta eventually fell asleep beside her and he was awoken by Panchy, who came in with large picnic basket.

“Vegeta, dear, I’m sure you haven’t had anything to eat! So I brought you something,” she said cheerfully. She had been quick to warm up to him and doted on him at every opportunity. She put the basket down on the bedside table and Vegeta looked on in surprise as she pulled out containers of food, preparing him a plate of fried chicken with three small bowls of sides containing potato salad, macaroni and cheese, and coleslaw. Vegeta blinked as she placed it in his hands with silverware, wondering how she was able to smuggle all of it into the hospital. “I also brought some watermelon! It’s a must in summer!”

“Thank you, Ms. Briefs,” Vegeta said as he gingerly started eating the large meal before him.

“Oh no, none of that! We’re family now, so call me Panchy! Oh! Mama also has a nice ring to it!” She said happily as took out a thermos and poured lemonade into a glass she had also brought. Vegeta said nothing as she handed to him as well, “Here, have some of this, it will perk you right up!”

Vegeta nodded, “Thanks… Panchy.”

“Oh, you’re such a sweet boy,” she said as she patted him on his shoulder motherly. “Now you call me and let me know if you need anything, I have to feed the other boys!”

She fluttered away like a bright butterfly with her picnic basket and Vegeta was left to his thoughts again, taking a few bites of food that he didn’t really taste and put aside. He sipped on the lemonade, the sweet tartness gave him a bit of energy that had been depleted from his body. He also put it down and took Bulma’s hand again, resting his head against it as he tried to relax. He heard the door open but didn’t bother to look up until he felt a small hand on his shoulder, “Did you forget something, Panchy?”

“She didn’t, but I did,” Vegeta’s head snapped up at the voice and turned to see a beautiful, middle-aged woman with dark brown eyes and black hair coiffed at the base of her neck while she wore a conservative cream-colored pencil dress.

“Mom,” Vegeta said as he stood up and that’s when he noticed his father standing behind her. He wore a pin-stripped three piece suit and his hair and goatee were well groomed and impeccable. Vegeta’s eyes grew large, “Father.”

“We saw the news Vegeta, why didn’t you contact us,” his mother said as she pulled him into a hug.

“I…” Vegeta glanced at his father over his mother’s shoulder, who was expressionless.

“Boy, why did I have to get a call from Briefs to find out what happened to my own son?” His father scowled.

“I…” Vegeta didn’t know what to say, his parents’ calm behavior was not what he was expecting.

“Vegeta, leave him be,” his mother scolded her husband as she pulled away and glanced at Bulma curiously, “So, you two are really married?”

“Yes…” Vegeta glanced at his father with fire in his eyes. “And I’m not leaving her for anything.”

“Are you threatening me, boy?” the older Vegeta said as he took a step toward him.

“It’s not a threat, it’s a fact,” Vegeta replied, raising his chin in stubbornness.

“Vegeta…” his mother glared at her husband.

“Stay out of this Salada, this is between me and the boy,” Vegeta senior rumbled.

She turned to him and pointed an angry finger into his chest, “Don’t you dare! If you think I’m going to sit by and watch you yell at our son without having my say, then you have another thing coming, Vegeta Prince the fourth!”

“Woman…” He tried to speak.

“Don’t _ woman _ me, now explain to our son that we are not upset with him and congratulate him on his marriage like a good father would,” Salada huffed at him.

Vegeta senior was locked in a fierce staring contest with his wife for a few moments before he broke down and glanced away as he cursed, “Tch.” He looked at his son with a glare, “Boy, I can’t say that I wasn’t angry when I first heard the news, I couldn’t believe you would marry a Briefs, but after hearing the details of the incident and that picture of you two started to circulate, I realized that you finally reached out to grasp something you really wanted and this feud has created a toxic environment.”

“You mean _ I _made you realize that,” Salada shot him an accusatory look.

“Woman!” Vegeta senior growled at his wife.

Vegeta paused, “What picture?”

His parents turned their heads at him and his mother frowned slightly, “Have you not seen it? It’s from your wedding? Kakarot sent it to us and the Briefs, and I think they gave it to the press.”

“To rub it in our faces, no doubt,” Vegeta senior grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Salada glared at him before turning back to her son as she dug into her purse and pulled out her phone. “I don’t think I’ve seen you so happy,” she said as she held out her phone to her son.

Vegeta took the phone and nearly fell over at the picture. It was beautiful and it was a moment he remembered very well. It was after they were declared husband and wife and he had kissed her. They’re arms were around each other and Vegeta had placed his forehead against hers, beaming joyfully as he proclaimed that she was his. Bulma looked so radiant in the picture, staring into his eyes with tenderness and warmth as her smile was breathtakingly gorgeous. Anyone who saw this picture could not deny the deep fondness of emotions that they felt for each other.

“Dr. Briefs contacted us and he explained everything,” Salada put her arms around his son. “My poor baby, did you really think that we would disown you for marrying Bulma?”

Vegeta looked down at his mother’s head and up to his father who looked a little annoyed, “Boy, you're my damn heir, if you married a toaster I wouldn’t have cared… though a toaster would have been a step up from a Briefs.”

“Vegeta,” Salada warned.

“Fine,” Vegeta senior gave his son a stern stare. “I wish you would have come to us, yes I would have bellowed and raged but I would have seen sense… eventually. And seeing you and that young Briefs woman together in that picture and hearing that the poor girl was almost killed over this issue that has hung over our families, I realized that I would be a very poor excuse of a father if I denied your happiness.” He coughed and looked away, “And at least you had the sense to fall for the prettiest and smartest Briefs, anyone else and I may have thrown you out into the wilderness.”

Salada sighed as she pulled away from her son, “Ignore you father, sweetheart.”

“Woman!”

“I heard she protected you?” She asked as she turned a concern gaze to Bulma’s sleeping form.

“Yes, that bullet was meant for me, but she…” Vegeta choked as the memories flooded to his mind.

“Oh no, my sweet boy,” Salada cooed as took him into another embrace with watery eyes.

Vegeta clung to his mother as he cried into her shoulder, “I almost lost her.”

“Oh Vegeta, let it all out, you’ve been so strong,” she softly spoke to him as she rubbed his back. Vegeta felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father with a face of regret and understanding. Vegeta continued to cry against his mother, his heart feeling lighter and lighter from each tear that rolled down his cheeks. Vegeta felt better as the left tear left him and he gently pulled away from his mother, rubbing his cheeks with the back of his hand in embarrassment.

“Have they caught the guy who did this?” Vegeta senior asked as he stepped to Bulma’s bedside to glance down at her, taking in her appearance.

“No, he’s still out there, Vegeta said as slid a strand of hair behind her ear.

They heard a knock at the door and they glanced to see Detective King, “Sorry for the interruption, but I was informed that Senator Prince is here.”

Vegeta senior glared, “And who are you?”

“I’m Detective Piccolo King, I’m in charge of this investigation and I would like to ask you some questions related to the family feud between you and Briefs family that lead to this situation.

Vegeta senior nodded, “Fine.” He looked at Vegeta and gave him a nod and walked out the door with Detective King.

Salada smiled gently at her son, “I better go with him to make sure he watches his blood pressure.”

“It’s called a temper, mom,” Vegeta smirked slightly.

She laughed, “We’ll talk more later.”

Vegeta nodded, “Okay.”

She kissed his cheek and went after her husband. Vegeta sighed as he looked at Bulma, he needed to walk to clear his head for a moment, even though he didn’t want to leave her. But he made a decision and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. When he went out the door, he saw Detective King asking his parents questions just a few steps away. They made eye contact and the detective gave him the slightest of nods in acknowledgement. Vegeta returned the gesture and walked down the hallway, spotting a vending machine, he decided to grab coffee. He walked over to it and glanced at the different choices of hot drinks when he spotted the elixir of life. He patted his pockets and realized that he forgot to bring change.

“Out of luck?” He heard someone ask behind him.

“No, just out of it,” Vegeta said over his shoulder and he about to walk away when he felt the cold tip of the barrel of a gun digging into his side.

He heard a familiar chuckle, “You certainly are now.”

Vegeta didn’t feel scared when he realized it was Tien behind him pressing a gun into him. He felt rage. “How dare you come in here after what you've done to Bulma.”

“I never meant to hurt her,” Tien said with remorse in his voice. “I was supposed to kill you!”

“And what? Do you think the Briefs will welcome you back?” Vegeta scoffed, “You’re delusional.”

Tien pressed the gun even harder into his ribs, “Shut your fucking mouth!"

“Then make me, asshole,” Vegeta said, his voice lowering in his anger.

“Oh I will! I’ll make sure you’ll never use that filthy mouth to trick any more of the Briefs! Hopefully Ms. Bulma hasn’t been fully tainted by the likes of you, if she is then I’m going to have to fix that!” Tien growled, bordering on insanity.

“Touch Bulma, and I’ll make you suffer,” Vegeta said icily. 

“You’re in my hands now, _ Prince _!” Tien spat his name like a curse. “But hopefully I won’t have to kill her after she sees you for who you really are.”

“And how do plan to do that?” Vegeta said as he noticed Tien’s reflection on the surface of the vending machine. He was wearing the hospital’s security guard uniform, and Vegeta hoped the man he stole it from was still alive.

“I’m going to announce all your crimes out in a public execution,” Tien’s chuckle was unsettling high. 

Vegeta glanced at Tien with a raised brow, “You won’t get out of murdering me if you do it in public.”

Tien shrugged, “It doesn’t matter, only the Briefs do.” He jabbed Vegeta in his side, “Start walking Prince, we’re going straight to the hospital entrance where all the press is waiting.”

Vegeta slowly turned and walked down the hall, trying to think of a way to distract Tien. He knew that if he enraged him, he may have a chance as Tien was more the type to use his own fists. “Tell me Tien, what do you hope to accomplish by killing me?” Vegeta asked as they turned around the corner to the hallway where elevators waited down the hall.

“If you’re gone, then the Prince family line will end with you and the Briefs will be safe,” Tien said with conviction.

Bingo. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder to Tien and smirked viciously, “Are you so sure about that?”

Tien frowned as he put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, “What are you trying to say, Prince?”

“Do you really think that I would keep my hands off my own wife?” Vegeta’s smirk grew into a taunt, “We consummated our marriage the night of our wedding, I couldn’t wait to have her, and can you blame me? Bulma is a gorgeous woman.”

Tien’s face started to contort in ugly enraged madness, “You… you must have forced her! If she were in her right mind she wouldn’t have been with you!”

“Forced her?” Vegeta chuckled evilly, “Oh, the woman was in her right mind. Bulma _ welcomed _ my touch, _ craved _ it and I made sure to make love to her many times throughout the night… so maybe even now she could be carrying _ my _child, the next heir to the Prince family.”

Vegeta saw the moment that Tien snapped, his face drained of blood in fury, his body trembled, and his eyes were crazed. Tien raised his fist, bringing it down to strike Vegeta with the butt of the gun and that was the opening Vegeta needed. He tackled Tien to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand as they tumbled onto the floor. Vegeta moved to straddle him, striking him in his face, but Tien was insane and unpredictable and bucked Vegeta off. He threw wild punches as he came on top of Vegeta which he narrowly dodged, bringing his arms up to protect his face. Vegeta gritted his teeth together as he took the violent hits, waiting for Tien to tire and he saw his moment when Tien brought his arm far back to deliver a powerful punch. 

Vegeta jabbed him into his solar plexus with all his strength. Tien gagged as his lungs failed him. Unable to take a breath, he toppled off of Vegeta and squirmed on the floor, clutching his chest. Vegeta heard the hurried tapping of shoes as he got to his feet to stare down at Tien, who appeared a little blue. Vegeta looked up when Detective King came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight.

“Mr. Prince, are you okay?” Piccolo asked as he slowly approached.

“Yes, but he might not be,” Vegeta nodded to Tien, who was making choking noises as tears welled in his eyes.

Piccolo walked over to Tien and frowned, “Mr. Tien Shinhan, I presume.”

“Yes, he broke in here with a gun,” Vegeta said as he pointed to the offending weapon a few feet away where it had slid.

“I’m glad I followed my gut and went after you when I saw you turn the corner,” Piccolo said as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He turned to Vegeta, “That was rather reckless to take him on your own.”

“I got him, didn’t I?” Vegeta shrugged.

“Don’t get cocky and go to your wife, I’ll take care of the rest from here,” Piccolo said as he pressed a button and put to his ear as he watched Tien like a hawk, though unnecessary as he writhed on the ground in pain, still trying to gasp air into his lungs.

Vegeta gave Tien one last look and took a breath in relief, satisfied that he was able to bring Bulma justice and turned on his heel to return to her. His parents were waiting by the door with worried looks but he ignored them to go to his wife. She was still deep in sleep as he took his place by her side and put his hand on her cheek to stroke her soft skin with his thumb. “Bulma, I’ll never let harm come to you again,” Vegeta promised as he reached over to kiss her lips tenderly. 

He sat down and took her hand, turning her palm over to trace the lines drawn there. He knew her hands well as he had studied them frequently since never leaving her side. As he trailed a finger up her fate line, her fingers twitched. Vegeta’s heart stopped beating as he slowly turned his head to look at her face. Her eyes were fluttering softly against her cheeks and Vegeta held his breath as her lids slowly lifted, revealing her beautiful ocean blue eyes. She blinked a few times and a cute little frown formed between her brows as she began to take in the room. She looked slightly alarmed, but when her gaze reached Vegeta’s and she registered who he was, the corners of her lips upturned into a dazzling smile.

“Vegeta, you’re here,” she whispered with joyful relief.

Vegeta gasped a shallow breath in happiness when he heard her voice, “Of course I’m here, woman, you’re my wife, you can’t get out of it that easily.”

Bulma smiled wider, “You’re such an asshole.”

Vegeta barked out a laugh as he felt teardrops of solace and elation drip down his chin, “And you’re a stubborn fool.”

“Vegeta, we’re fighting, you have to kiss me now,” she said with a familiar playful twinkle in her eyes.

“You’re absolutely right, my queen,” Vegeta said as he moved to kiss her with the lightest of touches, but carried all the passion he felt for her. She sighed contently when he pulled away to only put his forehead against her to stare into her eyes deeply. In the few days that they had been together, she had become his world and he was glad for it. She had no equal. She was beautiful, smart, courageous, strong… and she was his… his fate, his life, his wife, his woman… “My Bulma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Only one chapter left! I hope you enjoyed this one! I'm honestly kind of nervous about it! Please let me know what you thought! And thank you for your all your comments! I enjoy reading them so much! 😘


	7. Cookout and Fireworks

The ballroom had a warm glow from the fairy lights entwined with the wisps of sheer pink and purple fabric draping across the large gold ceiling around the crystal chandelier, as the arch doorways around the room were edged with pink and white roses and ivy that creeped toward the walls. Tall bushes that lined the room were planted in golden flowerpots and decorated with lights, roses, and ribbons in colors of pink, purple, and white, bringing the room together in a soft fairytale elegance. The room was crowded with many women dressed in puffy, princess ball gowns of all colors while the men sported tailored jackets, waistcoats, and slacks reminiscent of princes from story picture books.

Bulma walked along the room, greeting many of her guests as she floated by, dressed in a deep plum, sleeveless, off the shoulder mermaid-style dress, which hugged her curves as the neckline plunged deep between her breasts. The back of her gown had ruffles running down the middle to the hem that fluttered behind her. She wore a golden crown jeweled with a large diamond that came to rounded peak nestled on top of her head. A small, chunky diamond choker laid low on her neck, dipping down into a round diamond while the backdrop was a simple gold chain inlaid with smaller diamonds which trailed down her back.

A waiter dressed in a tailored red jacket with gold embroidery walked toward Bulma with a tray of champagne and paused before the heiress. Bulma gave her a smile before taking the crystal flute glass and paused beside an alcove to take a sip as she studied the room. Muscular arms enfolded around her waist as she felt warm lips leave a heated kiss on her shoulder. “Happy anniversary, my queen,” Vegeta’s deep, gravelly voice whispered in her ear, sending a shiver of delight through her body.

“You’re late, my prince,” she said as she leaned into him, turning her head to place a kiss on his jaw. She saw that he had a royal blue, high collar military jacket with gold embellishments and buttons running down the front, tight black trousers, and shiny, black knee length boots, the very image of a handsome, dashing prince. 

“I had some errands to run,” he replied as he nuzzled her skin, breathing in her scent deeply. He put his chin on her shoulder to watch the guests interact with each other in talk, flirt or dance, “I can’t believe your family does this every year.”

“We try to use a different theme every time, you’ll get used to it,” she said as she laid her free hand on his arm. “Your mother is enjoying it, she and mama haven’t stopped talking about the decor and are already planning next year’s party together.”

Vegeta glanced over at his mother at the other end of the room, dressed in a ball gown with a lace white top containing elbow length sleeves and a satin, circular green skirt. She was speaking animatedly with Panchy who had dressed in a golden satin puffy dress with a dangerously low sweet-heart neckline. Vegeta raised a slight brow but wasn’t too surprised, he had learned quickly where his wife gained her sense of fashion. “And father? He’s not making an ass of himself is he?”

Bulma snorted, “He’s been arguing with papa about where to have the venue for our second  _ proper  _ wedding… it’s cute he thinks he has a say in it.”

Vegeta smirked as he kissed her neck, “Have you told him you already booked it?”

“No, but I will soon, though he’ll probably rant about it,” Bulma shrugged as she took a sip of her champagne.”

He chuckled, “He likes you, so I doubt he’ll grumble much.”

“Oh! And if you look on the dance floor, you’ll see an interesting development,” Bulma said to him. Vegeta glanced over and saw Raditz in a tailored black waist coat, cravat, tanned breeches, and knee length boots, looking every inch the regency dandy but the biggest shock was the large grin on his face as he danced a waltz with his partner… Tights. She was also costumed in the regency style, her white satin dress had short puffed sleeves and a high empire waist where the bodice gathered in front with a ruby jewel as the bottom was etched with golden swirl embroidery. It was completed with a deep red robe that was belted under her bust to expose the white dress underneath and twirled behind her as she danced. She was adorned with a simple, golden headband with twists of crystals and had no hint of makeup. But to Vegeta she was objectively pretty, especially at the way she stared at Raditz with tender affection.

“Did they plan to dress as a pair?” Vegeta asked curiously, watching the couple talk animatedly.

“No,” Bulma laughed. “It was all coincidence, actually Tights approached him.”

“Really?” Vegeta said as he saw how close Tights had flushed her body against Raditz's as they danced.

“Oh yeah, she started drooling the minute she saw him and it turns out they have a lot in common,” she informed Vegeta, who was beginning to lose interest as his lips were roaming on her skin.

“What could they possibly have in common?” Vegeta slightly scoffed.

“Well, you jerk, they’ve been swapping stories about their world travels,” she said as she watched the pair, Radiz’s hand was sliding lower down her sister’s back.

“Ah, that cruise business he started up, I’m surprised he hasn’t crashed a ship into a rock cliff,” Vegeta said as his hands also began glide down her hips.

“He’s good at sailing and a great captain, he’s been making a name for himself lately,” she scolded slightly as she pushed her hips into his and could feel his growing arousal against the seam of her rounded backside. “I think Tights is finally seeing him as a man, she’s been practically riding his cock on the dance floor the whole time they’ve been here.”

“Vulgar woman, I don’t want to hear about them any more, I want to be the one that has his cock ridden by his queen,” he said as he licked the shell of her ear.

Bulma hummed, “I didn’t take you as an exhibitionist.”

Vegeta gently slapped her bottom before rubbing it, “Woman, I have self control, it’s you that has no restraint.”

“Says the man who comes into my lab just so he can take me on my desk,” Bulma said as she moved her hips against him, rubbing his member.

Vegeta moaned into her ear, “You seemed stress, so I’m only did what any good husband would.”

“Oh? I’m feeling stressed now, maybe you can relieve me,” she said as she reached behind to grab a handful of his muscular rear to better rock herself on him as she felt her own moisture coat her panties.

“Then I’ll have to perform my husbandly duties,” he whispered into her ear.

He was about to take her away when a voice called out her, “Bulma!”

“What is he doing here?” Vegeta growled as Yamcha bounded up to them.

“Mama was only trying to be nice,” she whispered to him.

“I don’t give a damn, if he tries to touch you, I’m cutting off all his limbs,” Vegeta snarled into her shoulder, refusing to let go of her as Yamcha approached.

“I’m glad I found you!” He smiled boyishly and then noticed Vegeta who glared murder at him. “Hey Vegeta, I saw your fight the other day! Man, watching you fight is like looking at a work of art.”

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted as he continued to glare, holding Bulma tighter like a child refusing to share his favorite toy.

Yamcha chuckled uncomfortably, “Um, I haven’t been able to talk to you since last year’s… incident, but I just wanted to apologize for what happened. Tien had convinced me that you, Bulma had been taken by Vegeta against your will and he knew how I had… felt about you. And I blindly helped him.” He glanced up at her and turned away in embarrassment and shame, “I had no idea what he had planned, if I did I would never have helped him.”

He took a deep breath as Vegeta and Bulma watched him seem to struggle to keep in tears, “I’m so sorry for what happened. After he pulled out that gun, I knew he wasn’t there to help you, Bulma, and when he shot you… I can’t even describe how that felt, but after I saw the way Vegeta panicked, I knew then and there that he really cared about you.” Yamcha looked between them and smiled, “I’m happy for you both and I’m sorry for everything.”

Bulma smiled gently, “Thank you, Yamcha, that means a lot.”

“And don’t let it happen again,” Vegeta eyes narrowed.

Yamcha chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind, I’ve seen what damage you can do to a man.”

“Hn,” Vegeta replied amusedly.

“Well, that’s all I wanted to say, I’ll leave you two alone,” Yamcha said awkwardly and walked away.

“That was nice,” Bulma said as she watched him.

“What would be nicer is if we left this damn party,” Vegeta grumbled as he nuzzled her neck.

“Shall we sneak away? It is our anniversary,” she asked as she placed her champagne glass down on a nearby table.

“Fuck yes,” Vegeta said as pulled away from her and took her hand to lead her away. He quickly pushed past the crowds of people, ignoring many of them that tried to greet them and went out the doors of the beach house. His car was already waiting for them and before Bulma could say anything, he had helped her in and was in the driver’s seat, pulling away like a bat out of hell.

Bulma laughed, “It’s a good thing I left some clothes at the cabin, otherwise I would have nothing to wear.”

“You won’t be needing them,” Vegeta said as he drove down the road that lead to his family’s cabin and took her hand in his.

Bulma leaned into him and purred, “Oh, and why’s that?”

Vegeta smirked, “Because I plan to fuck you until you can’t leave the bed and then some more.”

Bulma kissed the corner of his mouth, “I like the way you think.”

She laid her head on his shoulder as she always did whenever they went on a drive together. It had been a year since they married and the incident with Tien. Their two families came together and their fathers had decided to sit down to talk for the sake of their children. Surprisingly they became good friends through the year, but kept their rivalry. Tien was is in prison, charged with attempted murder and aggreviated assault while Launch, though remorseful, had been hit with an accessory charge. Her sentence was not so lenient as she had a previous history of assault and there had been a warrant out on her for burglary. 

Raditz had wisened up very quickly about women to bring home after the incident and started focusing on his career as a cruise ship captain and began his own venture. The added bonus of Tights appearing had Raditz's life looking up more than ever. And Goku started dating a girl he had met last year at Chinese restaurant named Chi Chi. She worked there part time during the summer and was a student at a culinary school the rest of the year. Bulma thought Vegeta had been quick asking her to marry him but apparently Goku had asked for matrimony the moment he met Chi Chi and he was serious. She said no but continued to see him. He was happier than ever.

Bulma and Vegeta both graduated at the end of spring, she was going to complete her doctorate in engineering next year on top of taking on more responsibilities at Capsule Corp. from her father. She was already the head scientist for a project creating spaceships and was hoping to have a prototype up by Christmas. Vegeta also started his career in professional kickboxing, quickly rising to the top to be one of the best and he was currently working to go into nationals. His father had been supportive of his decision and often came to see his matches, he thought it best that his son followed his own path rather than tradition as he had. 

Bulma was pulled out of her wandering thoughts when Vegeta pulled into the drive that lead to the cabin. They both stepped out of the car when he parked and they walked into the cabin. "So, Vegeta, what's the…" Vegeta’s mouth was on hers the moment they stepped inside. She moaned as he invaded her mouth with his tongue, aggressively twirling it around her own to draw it into his mouth to suck. Bulma felt hot in an instant and pressed herself into him, sliding her fingers in his hair as they kissed frantically. 

Vegeta hoisted her up to sit her on the dining room table and glided his hands to her chest, causing her to whimper when he massaged her now heavy breasts, stroking her nipples with his thumbs. Vegeta pulled away to kiss and nip her skin on her neck, trailing down to her breasts and put his mouth on a beaded nipple through her dress. She cried out when he gently bit her through the satin, the feel of his tongue through the fabric was teasing and sent a pool of moisture between her thighs. She heard a loud tearing sound and felt cool air against her skin, she looked down to see that Vegeta had ripped her dress down the center. 

"Vegeta, I should be pissed but that's fucking hot," she said as she let the straps of her dress fall down her arms. 

"It was in my way," he said as drew a bare nipple into his mouth, suckling her with hard tugs. 

"Vegeta," she choked out as he played with the other nipple, pinching it between his fingers. 

Bulma slid her legs out from her dress to lock them around his waist, rocking against his hard member through their clothing, the lace of her panties scratched her delicate mound in a delicious way. Vegeta used his free hand to reach down between him and suddenly, her panties were gone. He tossed the tattered lace aside and he replaced them with his hand, stroking her clit with playful circles before slipping a finger inside her slick warmth. Bulma moaned at the sudden intrusion, rocking herself on his finger to chase the friction her body begged for. But then his finger was gone and so was his mouth. She gave a throaty protest, but saw that he had pulled out his steel hard cock, giving it a few strokes as he looked at her pink, wet opening in anticipation. Bulma licked her lips in excitement and felt a rush of liquid drip between her lower lips when he reached back to unlock her legs from his waist to only hook her knees over his elbows, spreading her wide for his view. 

He smirked as he moved to butt her entrance with the tip of his blunt cock and they both watched as he pushed into her painfully slow, releasing her nectar that had gathered, spilling it over his cock and down her slit. Bulma clasped his shoulders, panting as he pushed deeper, stretching her vaginal muscles to a point that bordered on uncomfortable, but she welcomed it as she squirmed on his thick cock. Vegeta was breathing in deep lungs full of air as took her to the hilt, her wet, soft muscles contracted around him sweetly and nearly made him spill himself inside her. 

"Vegeta," Bulma pleaded as she wiggled on his member while the idea of herself bare before him when he was still clothed made her body grow hotter. 

He looked into her eyes and smirked, "What do you want, my queen?" 

"Fuck me, I want you to fuck me deep with your cock," she moaned as he moved to grab her hips to control her movements, forcing her to spread her legs wider apart. 

"Yes, my queen," Vegeta replied hoarsely as he pulled his member out, almost to the tip and waited for a moment before thrusting into her hard to the base. Bulma threw her head back and shouted into the air at his rough handling, sending quivers of pleasure throughout her core. Vegeta continued his powerful thrusts, building up until he was pumping into her like a jackhammer. He loved this view of her, she was spread wide for him, revealing her pretty sex and adorn in only her jewels and heels as she bounced on his cock. His thrusts were now frenzied as Bulma felt her muscles twitching tighter around him and she slid one arm around his neck to hold steady, reaching down with her other hand to stroke her clit furiously between her fingers. Vegeta grinned feraly, "Yes, touch yourself, cum on my cock woman!"

Bulma put the final pressure on her clit and she detonated. She screamed as her sex squeezed him, her feminine juices cascaded around Vegeta’s cock as her body was engulfed in glorious heat. Vegeta growled as she clamped down on him and he felt his balls tighten and burst as he slammed into her one last time, his semen spurting into waiting, hot center. Bulma’s arm slipped away and she collapsed onto the table, breathing erratically as she continued to twitch around him. Vegeta gently released her legs to fall forward and rest his head between her breasts, trying to catch his breath as he enjoyed the feel of their slick skin against each other. 

Bulma’s arm came around him and massaged his back, "Happy anniversary."

Vegeta chuckled and moved to kiss her sternum, resting his chin on it to look up at her flushed face. "Hungry?" 

Bulma looked down at him with an arched brow, "Vegeta, I need to recover before we go for round two."

Vegeta smirked, "There will multiple rounds, but I'm actually referring to real food."

"Are we having a cookout?" Bulma asked as he placed soft kisses on her breasts. 

"Of course, I did promise," he said as breathed in her scent. 

She hummed, "Trying to seduce me with your cooking skills?" 

"It works every time," he said as he gave her one last kiss and stood. 

She laughed, "Cocky bastard." She moaned lazily as he pulled his softened cock from her, feeling his seed and her feminine fluids seep between her swollen, delicate folds. Vegeta groaned at the lewd view his temptress made, a sinful goddess beckoning him to please her and he forced himself to tuck his now semi-hardened cock, wet from their exploits, back into his pants. 

"Woman, the sight of you is going to make cum," he said as he watched her push herself up to stand, placing her hands on chest to glide them up to his shoulder and pulled herself up to kiss him. He moaned as she slipped her tongue into mouth, sensually rolling his with gentle, tender strokes. 

Vegeta put his hands on her rib cage, his thumb gently went over the now small faded scar that was the last reminder of how she was almost taken away from him. At first, he used to look away from it in shame, it had reminded him of how he failed her but Bulma corrected him. For her, it was proof of her feelings for him, how far she would go to sacrifice herself for him and she so wore her scar proudly. Nothing could take that away from her. And Vegeta knew better than to argue with her and since her skin was marked as tribute to him, he returned the favor. In the same place, just below his heart, he had tattooed her name with an elegant cursive font that was as bold as the woman herself. Now everyone knew his devotion to her, especially every time he stepped into the ring and he would put his hand over it to pray to his personal goddess for victory. 

Vegeta slid his hands down her sides, her skin soft as silk and wrapped an arm around her back, while sliding a hand down her rounded backside to knead her perky cheek as he pressed himself into her. This warm, beautiful woman was his and could bury himself inside her over and over again in his love for her. Vegeta finally pulled away from her and grinned, "Woman, I thought you needed to recover?" 

She smiled prettily, "I do, I was just giving you a taste of what's to come later."

"Temptress," he said as he gave her bottom a gentle swat. "I'll prepare the pit, so go put something comfortable on."

"But I'm already comfortable," she purred. 

Vegeta closed his eyes and groaned, "You will be the death of me."

Bulma giggled as she stepped away from him and grabbed the remnants of her dress, letting it trail behind her as she sashayed away. "But it would be the best kind of death," she grinned seductively over her shoulder. 

Vegeta smirked as he watched her walk away, her swaying hips and cute bottom had him entrance until she was out of view. As she was getting dressed, Vegeta chucked his boots and jacket from the party, rolling up the sleeves of his button up shirt and padded to the outside patio barefoot. By the time he had the grill ready and was starting to cook the vegetable foil packets he prepared, Bulma joined him. She had taken off her jewelry and shoes while her hair was free, spilling over shoulders in curls as she wore white jean cutoffs and a periwinkle blue loose top with a crocheted back. 

Vegeta glanced at her as he put the steaks on the grill, "You didn't shower?" 

"I wanted to smell like you," she smiled coquettishly as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, sitting on the outdoor bench chair. 

He smirked, "I'll make sure my scent won't rub off all night."

Bulma laughed as she tucked her legs underneath her to watch him cook, the sun dipping beneath the trees, "Today is perfect." 

"It's not over yet," Vegeta said as he seasoned the steaks.

"Oh? And why's that?" She asked curiously. 

He smiled mysteriously, "You'll see."

Bulma pouted at him and he laughed a bit evilly as he continued to cook. When he was satisfied that the food was done, he plated it and went over to sit next to her, handing her a plate. "This smells so good," she said as she began to cut into her steak. 

"I hope so, you've been making me practice cooking this whole year," he grumbled as he tucked into his own food. 

She laughed amusedly, "I'm just preparing you for your future position as a trophy husband and stay-at-home dad."

"We don't have kids yet," he argued. 

"No, but I don't want our future precious babies to go hungry," she smiled at him. 

"I doubt it, they're going to be spoiled brats like their mother," he shot back and grinned when she punched him in the arm. 

"I hope they're more like me, I can only stand one grumpy jackass at a time," she said, taking a bite of potato. 

Vegeta smiled softly as he stared at his plate, "I want them to look like you, blue haired and eyed hellions driving me crazy with their questions and getting into trouble."

Bulma laughed, "I'm pretty sure the trouble part is you." She then smiled at something he couldn't see, "I just want them to have that cute scowl of yours." 

Vegeta barked in laughter, "We're going to have our hands full when the time comes."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," she chuckled as she took her last bite. 

"Finished?" He asked and she nodded before he took her plate and set it on the table beside him. He took her hand and stood, "I have something to show you."

Bulma smiled as she stood to follow after him. He lead them off the patio and onto the grass toward the trees, walking through a small path. "Is this part where you tell me you're an alien warlord and abduct me on your spaceship to your home planet?" 

"You're very astute, we're low on women and I'm bringing some back to repopulate, but don't worry, I plan to keep your for myself," he grinned playfully and she laughed. 

They came across a clearing and Bulma smiled when she saw a red blanket spread out on the ground with matching pillows. There was a basket with a bottle of champagne inside while the rest of the contents were hidden underneath a towel. He stepped on the blanket and led her to the pillows to sit before he settled next to her and grabbed the basket. Bulma leaned against him as he took out the champagne to open, "And what do you have hidden in there?" 

"Woman, you really can't handle surprises, can you?" He smirked as he carefully took the cork off the bottle. 

Bulma pouted, "You just like to tease me."

He grinned darkly, "I do, watching you squirm makes me hard."

Bulma slapped his arm, "And you call me vulgar."

He laughed as he took out the champagne flutes to pour their drinks, handing one out to her and set the bottle down. He turned to her to clink their glasses together. "Happy anniversary, my wife."

She smiled tenderly at him, "Happy anniversary." They took a sip as they stared at one another fondly and Bulma moved to kiss him sweetly. Vegeta put a finger under her chin to knead their lips lovingly before pulling away, giving her one final kiss and went to the basket. He took off the towel and pulled out a small white box, holding it out to her as he opened it. Bulma gasped slightly when she saw a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting and a strawberry on top. "You remembered!" 

Vegeta snorted, "Of course I remembered, last time I was scrambling to find the damn thing."

Bulma laughed at his scowl and kissed his cheek, "My poor husband."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted and pulled out forks. 

Bulma happily took it to take a bite and moaned in pleasure, "Just as good as I remembered."

"Such an indecent woman," he grinned as he also took a bite. 

Something caught Bulma’s eye and she glanced up at the sky to see a bloom of color explode in the sky. "Vegeta! Fireworks!" 

He grinned, "A local event nearby is putting on a fireworks show, I thought we could enjoy them here."

Bulma threw herself at him to kiss him hard, "I love you."

Vegeta froze as he stared at his wife, stunned at her words, it was the first time he ever heard spoke those words. "Bulma…"

She smiled beautifully at him with love glittering in her eyes, "Vegeta, I've been in love with you since we first met, I realized it when I woke up that day at the hospital and saw you waiting for me. But I didn't want to say it yet because I didn't think it was the right time." A slight sheen of tears were in her eyes, "But I decided that today I had to tell you… I love you, Vegeta Prince."

Vegeta’s hands trembled as he took her face gently into them, "Bulma, I…" He swallowed hard, "I wish you would have told me sooner, because I've loved you the moment I saw you in that pink, disgraceful excuse of a bikini."

Bulma giggled as tears of happiness spilled down her cheeks, "Vegeta…"

"I love you, Bulma Briefs," Vegeta said as he kissed her, pouring his whole heart into her as she returned his feelings with joy. Vegeta focus was solely on her as he deepened their kiss while bright sparks of color lit the sky, their hearts beating against one another as they pressed into each other. Vegeta reluctantly pulled his lips away to put his forehead against hers and stared at her with his heart in his eyes, "Stay with me."

Bulma nodded as her love shined for him deep in her gaze, "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you all liked this story! I'm pretty proud of it myself! 😁 Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I enjoyed reading every one of them! 😍
> 
> I'll be returning to Galactic Pursuit soon, so for those of you following my main story, keep a look out 😘
> 
> And today is Bulma’s birthday! I'm so happy to post this on such a special occasion! 
> 
> Thank you everyone! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! I'll try to keep updating! I'm still in the process of job hunting and getting my life in order but writing has been keeping me sane. Thanks for all the support! 😘


End file.
